Starting Over
by lmomo25
Summary: UPDATED and NEW CHAPTERS added! Arizona meets an FBI agent (picture Jane Doe in Blindspot [not a crossover though]) who is new to Seattle. An instant attraction is formed between the two. Where will they go from here? How will Callie react? Grey's Anatomy characters belong to Shonda and ABC.
1. On a Mission

It was unusually sunny in Seattle that Wednesday morning. Arizona had just worked an overnight shift at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and was about to turn right back around and work a day shift. She decided she needed to get some fresh air and maybe some decent coffee, other than what they served in the hospital.

Arizona headed across the street to the local Coffee Works shop and could barely keep her eyes open, but she could not help but notice a woman standing at the end of the queue who had just received her coffee. There was no doubt in Arizona's mind that this woman was a lesbian. She was about average height, and had an athletic build, with short dark hair she had tucked just behind her ears. She looked young, but her attire made her appear as if she might be older than she looked. Or, maybe she was just trying to dress older than she looked or was. Arizona eyed her from her spot in line and noticed her black dress slacks, which cupped her firm looking ass nicely. She was also wearing a black blazer, with a dark blue button up blouse underneath, which made her matching eyes pop from the contrast of color. As Arizona continued to admire this woman from across the coffee shop, she thought she had spotted a gun on the woman's hip. She reminded Arizona of the movie Ms. Congeniality, and she started to wonder if she was a cop or another type of law enforcement official.

Arizona was so distracted, she didn't even notice the barista had asked her twice for her order. Unfortunately her spacing out led to everyone in line looking at Arizona as if she was crazy, including Ms. Congeniality, who flashed Arizona a quick smile as she headed out the door.

Arizona came back to reality, ordered her coffee and left thinking Ms. Congeniality would be long gone by the time she walked out, but to Arizona's surprise, Ms. Congeniality and what looked like her partner were talking just outside the coffee shop. Not wanting to be caught staring again, Arizona grabbed a seat outside and pretended to look at her phone while assessing the situation further.

It had been a while since Arizona had gone on a date, and she was aching to get back into the dating scene. It was obvious Callie had moved on since she was now dating Penny. Arizona was unsure of how to approach this situation though. Should she take a chance and just ask this woman out? Should she just give the woman her number and hope the other woman she was talking to wasn't her girlfriend?

Finally, Arizona decided to just go for it. She didn't want to miss out on an opportunity for a date if she could get one. She was really hoping her wing-man Dr. Webber was around, but she was sure he'd be proud of her if she was able to score a date without him. Arizona had never dated a cop before, so she decided to go for it and hope for the best. As Arizona finally worked up the courage to go talk to Ms. Congeniality, she realized she was too late! Ms. Congeniality and her partner were walking away, and were rounding the corner. Annoyed with herself for taking too long, Arizona took her coffee to go and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

A week had passed and Arizona had not seen Ms. Congeniality again at the coffee shop. Arizona had gotten into the habit of stopping there in the mornings to grab a coffee on her way to the hospital, rather than grabbing a coffee at the hospital, on the off chance she might bump into Ms. Congeniality again, but she had no such luck. Finally, on the following Friday, as Arizona was paying for her coffee, Ms. Congeniality walked in! She was easy to pick out as she was wearing a very similar outfit as the last time Arizona had seen her, except this time she was wearing a pastel green button down blouse, which still made her eyes pop, but not like the blue shirt did.

Arizona decided to take her time at the sugar station, assuming Ms. Congeniality would stop by there as she had done the last time she had seen her. As Ms. Congeniality set down her coffee and started to add sweetener and creamer to her coffee Arizona said, "Hi."

"Hey, what's up, Doc?" Ms. Congeniality replied.

This made Arizona chuckle but then she realized she wasn't wearing scrubs, "Wait. How do you know I'm a doctor?"

"Didn't I see you in here last week? You were in scrubs and kind of spaced out at the counter."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I had just come off an overnight shift and was exhausted," Arizona replied, slightly embarrassed. "Wow, you're observant!"

"Yeah, I guess," Ms. Congeniality said laughing, "Or maybe you're just that memorable," she winked at Arizona.

Ms. Congeniality motioned for Arizona to walk ahead of her as they both started out of the coffee shop.

"So, are you a cop? Or … ? I noticed you carry a gun."

"I'm a hitman."

Arizona's eyes went wide for a second, but then Ms. Congeniality started smiling, indicating she was probably just messing with her.

"I'm actually a Special Agent with the FBI," Ms. Congeniality said. Arizona wasn't so sure, was she kidding again. Ms. Congeniality didn't correct herself again, so Arizona figured she must be telling the truth this time.

"Wow, that's impressive. You look kind of young for an FBI agent though," Arizona said, testing her.

Ms. Congeniality smiled back, "I get that a lot, but trust me, I'm no newborn," she winked at Arizona again.

Arizona smiled back flashing her dimples. Was this woman flirting with her? She was supposed to be asking Ms. Congeniality out, not the other way around.

Ms. Congeniality said, "Anyway, I have to run. It was good to see you again, Doc!" She started to leave, but turned around right before Arizona could stop her. "Oh, just so you know I'm legit …" She pulled out a business card and pen and started writing down her number. She handed it to Arizona who read the FBI logo on the left and: Lynzee Miller Special Agent. Complete with office address and phone numbers.

"I'd show you my creds, but that's a perk of at least a second date," Lynzee said as Arizona read her business card.

Arizona smiled back. This woman was flirting, and she had offered her phone number and already mentioned a second date before there had been a first. She was either really confident or conceited. It was a fine line, but Arizona liked it. "Nice to meet you Lynzee. I'm Arizona Robbins."

"Arizona. That's different, but it seems to suit you. Anyway, I really do have to run. Text me."

And just like that, she was gone. Arizona smiled at herself proud of how easy that was. She thought, "I still got it!"

 **A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at writing any fanfic and I'm a huge Callie and Arizona fan, so don't beat me up just because there's no Callie yet. I'm not quite sure where I want this to go yet, but I think it will end with Callie/Arizona, but I have no idea. This story just came to me and I had to get it out there. I'd also really appreciate ANY reviews or commentary. Like I said this is my first time (so be gentle).**


	2. Business as Usual

Arizona ran into Kepner outside the attending's lounge.

"Guess what." Arizona said.

"You have a date?" replied Kepner.

"Yes! No… well not yet, but a second date was already mentioned so I'm guessing she wouldn't say no to a first date. Wait, how did you know?"

"I saw you talking to some chick outside the coffee shop. I waved but I don't think you saw me."

"Wow am I that oblivious to my surroundings?"

"You're just stressed. You need to get laid!"

"Ugh, I know! But I don't know if that's what I want this to be. I'm too old to just go out and sleep around with a bunch of different people. I have a daughter I need to be more stable than that. Oh my God… this girl is young… well she looks young anyway… but what if that's who she is! What if SHE'S the one that likes the sleep around with people, and, and is just using me as some conquest type of thing," Arizona was rambling on.

"Wow. Okay. Are you done?" Kepner replied. "Just take it easy! Go out… see how it is… see if there's even any chemistry. Don't plan on having sex on the first date or second or whatever it ends up being… but if that's the type she is then I say go for it! You'll get yours, she gets hers and then you can move on to the next woman that comes your way and she can go get her next conquest or whatever."

Arizona took a deep breath. "You're right. I used to be good at this, you know…"

Callie, who had just walked in, heard the end of Arizona's last sentence and butted into the conversation.

"Used to be good at what?" Callie asked.

Kepner and Arizona replied simultaneously, "Dating." "Nothing."

Callie looked confused at first in the difference in answer, but then caught on, "Oh. Oh! Wait, you have a date, Arizona?"

"No. Yes. Well basically maybe but not yet, I think. Why do you seem surprised? I can date. I'm a datable person."

"It's nothing. Just, never mind." Callie pretended to have a page and looked down at her beeper. "Uh I have a consult." Callie abruptly left the room.

Arizona looked at Kepner suspiciously, "Was that weird? Is she being weird about this?"

"No more than you are." Kepner walked out of the room.

Arizona, left by herself in the attending's lounge said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." She then proceeded out of the lounge herself.

* * *

Arizona was swamped all morning with reviewing new cases, but finally at lunch she whipped out her phone and sent a text to the number Lynzee gave her on her business card, "Hey. It's Arizona. I have a surgery scheduled for 3:30pm but I should be done by 5… There's a place across the hospital… Emerald City Bar… Would you like to meet there around 6?"

Before Arizona could put Lynzee's business card away, Amelia walked up and grabbed it out of her hand. "What's this? FBI?!" Amelia flipped the card over and saw the phone number on the back, her expression quickly changed from confused to surprise, "Nu uh… you got a phone number from an FBI agent? Wait were you just texting her? Are you going on a date!"

Arizona tried to hush Amelia, "Shhh I don't want the whole hospital to know. It's bad enough Callie found out this morning."

"Why shouldn't Callie know. Who cares if Callie knows."

"I know. I don't. I do but I don't. She seemed weird about it though."

"Well whatever, she's dating Penny, you can go on a date with an FBI chick or whoever!"

Just then Meredith walked up, "Who has a date with an FBI chick?"

"Arizona does," Amelia said.

"Good for you!" Meredith exclaimed. "Does Callie know?"

"I have to go." Arizona responded and got up to leave. As she put her tray away she checked her phone again to see if she had a response. She opened the text up but all she saw was, "…" She waited for a while thinking Lynzee was actively texting her back. But the, "…" didn't go away. Arizona, flustered from everyone wanting to know her business at lunch, and not getting a response put her phone away again and decided to focus on her upcoming surgery.

* * *

Later, while operating Arizona's phone went off in the operating room.

"Um, can you check that text message please?" Arizona asked her nurse.

"It says, 'surgery?! wow! now who's impressive? sure, I know the place. I'll be there at 6. Bring that smile ;-)'" the nurse said as she read Arizona's text from Lynzee.

Arizona was glad no one could see her blush under her mask. "Can you send a reply for me? Say: Only if you bring your creds. And put a smiley emoji at the end."

* * *

Arizona was happy she got out of surgery on time. That would give her enough time to shower and change before she headed over to Joe's. As she was getting out of her scrubs in the attending lounge, Callie approached her.

"Hey, so this morning I might have seemed off about you going on a date but really it's fine it's not a big deal," Callie explained.

"Oh, okay. Good yeah, there was no weirdness at all. Cause you know you're dating Penny so there's no reason I shouldn't go on a date with someone."

"Right! Yes, Penny. So it's good, we're good."

"Good." Arizona and Callie just kind of awkwardly stared at each other for a couple seconds. "So... did you need anything else, or?" Arizona asked.

"Oh. Nope. Okay so maybe, I heard you're going out with some chick from the FBI?! That's random."

Arizona rolled her eyes knowing that everyone in the hospital must know by now. "Yeah she works for the FBI. Or at least she tells people that and has random 'I work for the FBI' business cards made up," Arizona joked as she recalled her conversation with Lynzee that morning.

"What?! Arizona! You think she's lying about working for the FBI? You better be going somewhere safe!"

"Okay 1. I'm kidding, it's an inside joke and 2. Relax we're going to Joe's" Arizona didn't mean to tell Callie that, she didn't really want Callie to be there or maybe she subconsciously did and that's why she let it slip out. "Dang it. I didn't really want to tell you that. Don't come, please?"

Callie was a little hurt by this but she did understand, "No, of course not... We have plans anyway. Well, I need to go pick up Sofia from daycare. I'll see you later."

"Give her a kiss from me!" Arizona called out as Callie left.


	3. Back in the Game

Arizona did not immediately see the brunette as she walked into Joe's. That was most likely because Lynzee was not wearing her black slacks and matching blazer this time. Tonight she was wearing dark blue jeans with a black ¾ length sleeved button up shirt which she only buttoned half way up. Under this shirt she wore a black tank top and was also wearing a necklace with a handcuff key on the end of it.

Arizona watched Lynzee for a quick moment before she strolled up to the bar. Lynzee was engaged in conversation with Joe. They were talking and laughing as if they were old friends. Had Lynzee been in here before and Arizona had just not noticed? Arizona approached the bar slowly attracting Joe's attention.

"Hey, Arizona what can I get you?" Joe asked?

"Hey Joe! Um I'll just have a class of your Sauvignon blanc," Arizona said as she took a seat at the bar next to Lynzee. "Bud light huh? Don't see too many people drinking that in these parts. You must not be from around here originally?"

"Wow, are you profiling me? That's my job," Lynzee smiled back.

Joe set down Arizona's wine. "Joe, put that on my tab and keep it open, we're going to sit at that table over there," Lynzee said to Joe motioning to the back of the bar.

"You got it, no problem," Joe said.

Lynzee motioned to Arizona to have her join her. They walked to the back of the bar and got situated at their table. "So, I'm confused, have you been here before?" Arizona asked. "You seem like you're old friends with Joe and I don't remember ever seeing you in here before."

"No, I've never been here. Been past it but never been inside. I just don't mind talking to random people I don't know. Otherwise how do you get to know them? So you're a surgeon?"

"Yes. Pediatric and fetal. Wait you didn't answer my question before. Are you from around here?"

"No," Lynzee said laughing. "I'm originally from Illinois, but don't you dare say 'Oh, Chicago?' There's a lot more to Illinois than Chicago, and I lived closer to St. Louis than Chicago anyway. Hence, the Bud Light."

"Not a fan of Chicago. Got it. How long have you been in Seattle then? And I'm sorry but I do need to ask, how old are you? I mean you must be at least 21 I'm sure Joe checked your ID. It's just you have kind of a baby face."

Lynzee was blushing a little shaking her head. "Ugh, I know… I get asked all the time. Yes, Joe did card me. But I'm well over 21… I'm 30. And I've been in Seattle for about a month now. I just transferred out here from Indianapolis. I lived in NYC for a while. Memphis… And had a short stint in Fairbanks, Alaska… And of course my wonderful time in Virginia at Quantico."

"Wow! Okay so 30 is good. I can work with 30," Arizona said smiling brightly showing her dimples. "You sure move around a lot. How long do you think you'll stick around here?"

"I don't know yet… Too early to tell. I like what I see so far."

Lynzee was looking directly into Arizona's eyes as she said this and had a slight smile on her face turning up only one side of her lips like a seductive smirk. "So tell me more about you Arizona. You're a doctor, a surgeon at that, and you operate on tiny humans and," she thought for a moment, "unborn tiny humans? Is that right?"

Arizona about spit out her wine. "Did you Google me or something?"

"Arizona. I work for the FBI. If I wanted to know something about you I'd use databases that could tell me a lot more than Google, but no I did not research you before tonight. Not only would that be an abuse of my job, but I find it to be an unfair advantage and kind of creepy if I were on the other end of it. Why do you think I Googled you?"

"It's just, that's what I call my patients, 'tiny humans'. I thought that was something unique I had coined. And yes, fetal surgery is unborn tiny humans as you said."

"Wow. I'm a little intimidated I'm not going to lie. I have to give you props. I couldn't do what you do."

"Well I'm not sure I could do what you do either? I'm sure you've seen some things. What exactly do you do in the FBI? You're a profiler?"

Lynzee laughed a little recalling their earlier conversation. "No, those guys are in Virginia. I'm just a field agent, but my focus is domestic terrorism… Looking for lone wolfs, those planning Jihad on the Homefront… Trying to stop that kind of thing."

"Wow. Have you ever used your gun? Sorry, is that a personal question?"

"Yes, it is. But no, luckily I have not yet had to use it. I've taken it out of my holster, but I haven't had to fire it yet."

"Have you been shot at?"

"Yes."

"We're you scared?"

"Yes." Lynzee had been looking deeply into Arizona's eyes through her questioning. It was starting to get a little intense. Lynzee must have sensed this cause she broke her penetrating stare, "Do you need another wine?"

"Yes, please thank you."

Lynzee got up with Arizona's empty glass and empty beer bottle and headed to the bar. Arizona fanned herself. Was it warmer in Joe's than normal?

"So tell me more about you Arizona," Lynzee said as she returned with their second round of drinks. "Were you conceived in Arizona or something? Any crazy ex-wives I need to be worried about?"

"I was actually named Arizona after the USS Arizona. My grandfather was on that ship. As for ex-wives, no she's not crazy, but we do have a daughter together, Sofia, and we still work together. She's an Orthopedic surgeon. But it's fine it's not weird or anything," Arizona decided to lay it all out there. "I was actually in a plane crash and I ended up losing my leg and it took me a long time to recover from that. I blamed her, cause I made her promise me she wouldn't remove it but she ended up having to because I had an infection that would have killed me. It took me cheating on her and losing everything with her to heal again. By then she had grown away from me. She found out she was a better person without me. So she moved on and after some time now, I have too." Arizona looked at Lynzee worried she'd said too much. Was she going to get up and leave deciding Arizona had too much baggage?

But Lynzee didn't leave. She sat there and listened and out of everything Arizona had just revealed to her Lynzee said, "how old is Sofia?".

Arizona couldn't believe it. "She's three. And a handful."

* * *

The night went on and the conversation continued. Before Arizona knew it it was past 10pm. They had been talking for over 4 hours. It didn't seem like it but time had flown by since they were so engaged in each other's conversation and company. "Wow, it's after 10… I don't want to seem like a light weight but I had a long day," Arizona said.

"Yeah, I need to go home and let my dog out. Do you live far? Do you want me to get you an Uber home?"

"Aww you have a dog? What kind?"

"He's a mutt… Some sort of German shepherd mix. I rescued him when I lived in Indy. He's a big baby.

"Aww. I bet he appreciates you saving him. Do you want to share a ride?"

"Yeah. I'll get one now."

Lynzee got out her phone and headed to the bar to cash out her tab. They then headed outside to meet their ride, which had just pulled up. Lynzee told the driver they had two stops and Arizona realized Lynzee was not the "sex on the first date type" after all and she was okay with that. She could wait.

The ride to Arizona's didn't take too long but it wasn't filled with awkward silence between Arizona, Lynzee and the driver. Throughout the ride Lynzee continually engaged in conversation with the driver asking about how they liked driving for the company and how it works. Arizona even found herself asking the driver questions too when normally if she had been by herself she would have sat in silence checking her phone. Lynzee made it seem easy to just talk to strangers as if they were old friends. This told Arizona if Lynzee did end up meeting Arizona's friends she would have no problem fitting into the group.

When they arrived at Arizona's place, Lynzee got out and helped Arizona out of the car. She leaned over and asked the driver to wait a moment. Lynzee walked Arizona up to the door. "Hey, thanks for asking me out. That's a fun little place. I didn't think I'd be there 4 hours," she said smiling, "but I had good company. Since I just moved here I don't have a lot of friends outside of work so…" To Arizona it seemed like Lynzee was rambling. Was she finally nervous about something? Had Arizona found what seemed like her only weakness? Arizona didn't hesitate. Before Lynzee could say anything else she reached for Lynzee's face with her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Lynzee, surprised at first, kissed Arizona back. It was a quick goodnight kiss but it seemed as if they both enjoyed it.

"I had a good time tonight, Agent Miller. Good night," and Arizona walked inside. She waited a moment and then turned around and watched Lynzee walk back to the car through her peephole. Lynzee stopped just before getting into the car, turned back and looked at Arizona's door and touched her lips smiling trying to taste more of that kiss.


	4. The Non-Date, Date

As much as Arizona wanted to see Lynzee again, she told herself she wasn't going to text her at all the next day. She was hoping Lynzee would text her first but Arizona didn't hear from her until 9pm the next night.

"I've been waiting all day for you to text me," Arizona read on her phone from Lynzee. This made Arizona smile.

"Keep waiting," Arizona typed back. She pressed enter but then immediately regretted it. "I hope she knows I'm flirting with her and not being serious," she thought. Crap. Arizona sent another text, "Have some patience. You'll hear from me soon ;-)."

"Oh okay. I see how it is... that's fine... I can play," was Lynzee's response.

Arizona made Lynzee wait all day Sunday too before she finally text her that night. "Do you want to meet for coffee in the morning before work?"

"I'm giving up coffee," Lynzee typed back. She continued to text, "It's bad for my health." " I meet hott women at the coffee shop who ask me out" "kiss me" "and then leave me hanging all weekend."

Arizona laughed out loud and smiled. "I am a doctor you know. I think I can help you with your health problems…"

"0630 too early?"

"I'll be there :-)," Arizona typed smiling.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Arizona walked into the coffee shop. She didn't see Lynzee yet so she decided to go ahead and order 2 coffees. As Arizona was paying Lynzee walked in and met her at the end of the queue. Lynzee again wasn't wearing her usual black slacks and blazer but was wearing cargo khaki pants and a navy blue short sleeve polo shirt with "FBI" written in large bold print on the back. Lynzee met up with Arizona who handed her a coffee.

"Oh wait you don't need this," Arizona teased as she pulled the coffee back, "you're giving up coffee for health reasons."

"What ailed me has been cured," Lynzee said taking the coffee from Arizona's grasp.

Arizona's body felt a rush of sexual energy as their two hands touched. God she wanted to be touched more, and in more places than just her fingers. The jolt threw Arizona off a little, "O-Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Seeing your beautiful smiling face."

Arizona blushed and the two sat down inside the coffee shop. "So what's with the get up?"

Lynzee looked around to see who was in the vicinity and leaned in, "I have a raid today."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "What?! Where?!"

"I can't tell you that!" Lynzee said laughing.

"Oh, dang it. Guess I'll just have to watch the news later. It's not dangerous or anything is it?" Arizona was suddenly worried.

"You never know until you get there. But, that's why they train us and arm us and give us bulletproof vests…"

"How can you do that?" Arizona was suddenly serious.

"What?" Lynzee asked.

"Just be okay with running into a building not knowing what could happen?"

Lynzee took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I don't know. I don't think about it like that. I just think about 'man we gotta go in there and get these fuckers' and do the job. Cause if we don't they're going to hurt a bunch of innocent people. And that's what _I_ can't live with. Just like you have to save the tiny humans. I have to save innocent people, who don't even realize they're being saved."

"Well, be careful okay?" Arizona said nervously.

"Of course. I'm always careful. I'll text you when everything is done and safe."

Arizona smiled. "So… Do I get to see your creds now? I mean this is the second date."

"Whaaaaat? Nothing before 8am constitutes a date unless it is a continuation from the night before. Go out with me tonight and I might show you my creds before the night is over."

Arizona's pager started going off. "Damn. I need to go." Arizona got up and the two walked out together.

"Tonight?" Lynzee asked.

Arizona thought for a second and smiled, "Patience. I'll text you later and let you know." She walked off across the street towards the hospital.

"You're killin' me smalls!" Lynzee yelled from across the street and grabbed her heart in an aching motion.

Arizona turned to see this and hollered back, "You'll live!"

As soon as Arizona entered the hospital she was bombarded by Amelia and Kepner.

"What's going on? You paged me 911," Arizona was looking around for an emergency but wasn't finding one.

"That might have been a slight exaggeration... Kepner I told you not to put 911," Amelia said passing blame.

"What?! Me?! Arizona I did not put the 911," Kepner said.

"So there's no emergency?! What the Hell?" Arizona was confused and upset.

Amelia quickly interjected, "Well, we were wondering how your date went on Friday! We haven't heard from you all weekend and..."

"Seriously? Seriously," Arizona stared them down. "Never again. Never... It was magical," she was no longer angry but now smiling from ear to ear. "You guys suck though, we were in the middle of having coffee this morning when I got your page."

"Were you having coffee in bed?" Amelia said suggestively.

"No! Oh my God you two go away!" Arizona said blushing.

Amelia and Kepner turned to leave and unknowingly walked by Callie when Amelia said, "She totally got laid. Damn she's lucky." Callie peaked around the corner to see who Amelia was talking about and saw Arizona putting on her lab coat. Callie thought this over for a moment, and continued walking.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Arizona had not yet heard from Lynzee to see if everything had gone okay with her raid. She said she would text. Arizona wondered if she should text and see if she was okay. Ultimately she decided the best thing to do was to wait and respect Lynzee's request. She wasn't exactly sure what all went into a raid and how busy Lynzee would be.

Later, during one of her post-op checks, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she asked her patient if she could check the local news stations. There wasn't anything significant being reported, but Arizona still had a bad feeling.

By 6pm Arizona was just getting ready to leave when a barrage of ambulances and police vehicles pulled up to the hospital emergency doors. Arizona immediately ran with Kepner to the trauma area where the EMTs were unloading young females one after another. At least 15 young girls ranging from ages 12-19 were unloaded. Arizona spotted Lynzee getting out of one of the ambulances with one of the girls and was holding her hand as the EMTs rolled her stretcher into the hospital.

"What is all this?! What happened?!" Kepner yelled across to an EMT.

"FBI raided a human trafficking ring."

Arizona looked across the stretcher to Lynzee, who looked stone cold.

"Agent...?" Kepner was trying to break Lynzee's trance. "Agent..." "Agent!"

"it's Miller," Lynzee said quietly.

"We can take it from here, thank you."

Lynzee tried to let the girl's hand go, but the young girl held on tighter and pleaded to Lynzee with her eyes to stay.

"It's okay Stephanie. You're safe now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right outside your door. No one is going to hurt you here okay?" Lynzee said as reassuringly as possible to the young 13 year old.

Kepner took Stephanie into the exam room and Arizona looked to Lynzee apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"No," Lynzee said quietly.

"I'll be out in a moment, okay?"

Lynzee nodded and Arizona headed into the exam room. Lynzee remained outside as promised. After about an hour of Arizona shuffling from room to room checking on the different girls brought in she went back to Lynzee and found she had fallen asleep in a chair outside Stephanie's room. Arizona crouched in front of her and softly put her hands on Lynzee's knees. This jolted Lynzee awake and she immediately grabbed for her gun. Luckily she realized where she was and who she was with before she had a chance to remove it from its holster.

"Heeeey. Shhhh. It's me," Arizona whispered. Lynzee leaned forward and hugged Arizona. She began to weep.

"I killed a man today."

Arizona didn't know what to say. She continued to console Lynzee. "Shhh. It's okay. Look how many girls you saved." It took a moment but Lynzee finally regained her composure.

"Sorry. I'm good now," she said wiping her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If you weren't upset by all of this and the guy then I'd be worried okay? This reaction makes you normal okay? Come on, I'll take you home."

"I can't... I told Stephanie I'd be here."

"She's been given a pretty strong sedative to help her get some rest. She won't even know you're gone. It's okay. We'll come back in the morning. Come on," Arizona took Lynzee's hand and led her out.

The ride to Lynzee's wasn't long but it was quiet. Lynzee didn't say anything and Arizona didn't ask anything. A couple times Arizona could hear Lynzee sniff and Arizona reached out and held Lynzee's hand.

When they arrived at Lynzee's loft apartment Arizona went upstairs with her.

"Where's your dog?" Arizona asked quietly looking around.

"Oh. I have a co-worker who came by to get him since I was going to be late. I'll get him tomorrow. Do you want something to drink? Or... Do you want to leave? You don't have to stay. I'm probably not great company right now."

"I'll only leave if you want me to leave," Arizona said quietly. She moved in closely to Lynzee and held both of her hands. "Do you want me to leave?" She whispered.

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll stay." Arizona and Lynzee were looking deeply into each other eyes. Lynzee put her hands on either side of Arizona's face similar to how Arizona had done to her a couple nights before, and kissed Arizona deeply. Arizona kissed Lynzee back and put her left hand up behind Lynzee's head and ran her fingers through her hair. Arizona continued to kiss Lynzee softly until she felt a tear fall down Lynzee's cheek.

Arizona stopped kissing Lynzee, "C'mon." Arizona took Lynzee by the hand and led her to the bathroom. "C'mon. Take a shower. Get relaxed. Take your mind off today. I'll still be here when you get out if that's what you want."

"Okay."

Lynzee showered as Arizona suggested and when she got dressed again her and Arizona talked on the couch. Lynzee opened up to Arizona about the raid and the things she saw that day, and what had happened with her and the man she shot and killed.

Around 10pm Arizona knew she should probably go home and let Lynzee sleep, but she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Are you wanting to go back to the hospital in the morning to see Stephanie?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. I want to be there when she wakes up. It's scary enough for her as it is. She should probably have a familiar face around. Plus I need to get some more information from some of the other girls."

"Then how about I make up the couch and I can sleep on it tonight and we'll go back to the hospital together in the morning?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. But you don't have to sleep on the couch. We can be adults and sleep in the same bed and not mess around. Otherwise if you're not comfortable with that then I take the couch. You're my guest so either way you get the bed."

"Okay. Let's go to bed then."


	5. Questions and Answers

The next day on their way to the hospital, Lynzee received a phone call from her boss. "Agent Miller," Lynzee said as she answered the phone. "What can I do for you, sir?" "Yeah I'm headed there now." "Okay." "Okay." "Yes, I understand." "Okay, bye."

"Everything alright?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah... That was my supervisor. He's going to meet me at the hospital. He has to take my gun so forensics can run it to match the bullet from the suspect and all that. And... I have to fly out to Quantico tonight for an inquiry tomorrow afternoon."

"An inquiry? For what?"

"Any time an individual dies as a result of agent involvement an inquiry is called with the agent or agents involved. It's basically an investigation to ascertain if the use of force was excessive or if the agent acted outside of his or her capacity."

"Oh. Wow. But you're not in trouble or anything are you? I mean you were only doing your job right?"

"No I'm only in trouble if they find the individual died as a result of me being negligent or reckless or whatever. It's more a formality than anything. That's what my supervisor said anyway. I've never had to do one before."

"So how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. I need to book my travel to leave tonight, I have my inquiry tomorrow. It depends on how long that takes. Hopefully it won't take longer than a couple days at most so I can get back out this way before the weekend."

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping we might be able to have that second 'real' date finally," Arizona said with a smile.

"Patience. I'll let you know when I'm available," Lynzee said with a smirk.

The two arrived at the hospital together and it didn't go unnoticed. "So I guess it'll be a couple days before I see you again," Arizona said as they walked in.

"Yeah. I'll text you when I get back in town," Lynzee replied.

"Okay. Well be careful. You know, have a safe flight and all that," Arizona said stalling.

Lynzee smiled. "Alright. Well have a good day, and thanks for last night." Lynzee leaned in and gave Arizona a quick kiss on the cheek and took off towards Stephanie's room.

Lynzee walked in and found Stephanie was still asleep so she took a seat beside her. Meanwhile, Arizona was being grilled by Kepner and Amelia who had seen Lynzee and Arizona come in together and say good-bye.

"Are you doing the walk of shame right now?" Amelia teased.

"What?! No! It's not what it looks like!" Arizona exclaimed.

"You were totally wearing that yesterday," Kepner said.

"Yes, but nothing happened. I just stayed the night." Kepner and Amelia's eyes went wide. "Before you say anything else... we didn't do anything. Yesterday was crazy and intense and emotional for her and I didn't feel like I could just leave her." Arizona lowered her voice, "She told me she killed a man in that raid yesterday."

"Wow that's crazy," Kepner said.

"That's kind of badass. And scary." Amelia remarked. "I'm going to go meet her."

"No you're not!" Arizona said dragging Amelia back.

"What? Why not?!"

"She's in there with one of the patients from last night, just... give them some space okay?" Arizona pleaded.

"Ugh okay okay fine. But you need to bring her to Joe's sometime soon. Pronto!"

"Alright fine, but it won't be anytime soon. She has to go to Virginia for some sort of inquiry for killing that guy," Arizona said as the three were rounding the corner. Arizona stopped abruptly when she saw Lynzee standing at the end of the hallway with another agent. It must have been Lynzee's supervisor because she was handing her gun to the other agent. Arizona pushed Amelia and Kepner into the nearest room to avoid being seen by Lynzee.

* * *

It was three days before Lynzee returned back to Seattle from Quantico. With the time change, Arizona's busy schedule, and Lynzee stuck in her inquiry the two didn't get to talk too much. When Lynzee came back though she found a note on the door to her apartment from Arizona, "I stopped by just to leave you this note, to let you know I was thinking about you, hope you had an okay trip. When you get rested up you should call me. Yes, call... don't just text. I want to hear your voice ;-) - Arizona."

"Hey, how was your trip?" Arizona asked as she answered the phone.

"It was long. You know that's a long flight. It's 2am right now where I just came from."

"Yeah, I thought my note said to call me when you got rested up."

"Well, I couldn't wait."

"I'm beginning to think patience is not your strong suit."

"I'd say that's an accurate assessment."

"So everything went okay with your inquiry and everything?"

"Yeah it was fine, just a formality so if any family member comes back afterwards and tries to say we were out of line we can show a full investigation was conducted, etcetera."

"Yeah that makes sense. So... I'm off tomorrow, you should come by my place and we can hang out. I mean, I have my daughter tomorrow, but I would like to see you, so if you don't mind hanging out with me and a three year old."

"Alright, yeah that sounds good," Lynzee said yawning.

"Okay, go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

"G'night."

The next day Lynzee, Arizona, and Arizona's daughter Sofia had a day. They went to the Seattle Aquarium, they got Lynzee's dog and went to a dog park, and then they went and got frozen yogurt. In the late afternoon Arizona received a 911 page. "Crap. Um, hold on," Arizona said as she grabbed her phone to call the hospital. "It's Robbins what's going on?" "Well where's Karev?!" "Okay, I'm five minutes away, move her to the OR and I'll be there as fast as I can!" Arizona hung up and turned to Lynzee, "So I have a really really really big favor to ask..."

"I've got this just go. It's fine, really we're fine," Lynzee said. She knew Arizona had to be referring to watching Sofia. With that Arizona left without another word.

* * *

Arizona's emergency surgery lasted over three hours. After she scrubbed out and headed down to the lounge to change she ran into Callie.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were off today?" Callie asked.

"I am. Or I was anyway. I got called in," Arizona answered.

"Oh, bummer. Well at least you being here means I can see my Little Miss!"

"She's not in daycare, Callie. I left her at home with Lynzee... the woman I'm seeing."

"Um, what? I don't even know this woman and you're leaving my daughter with her?!"

"Um... She's _our_ daughter, and relax. She's an agent with the FBI. I'm sure she's qualified to babysit for a few hours."

"Damnit Arizona," Callie said as she turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Arizona demanded.

"I'm going to get our daughter!"

"Callie!"

"Dr. Robbins?" Jo Wilson said calling for Arizona as she came around the corner. "I think you need to see Mrs. Hernandez right away."

Arizona sighed. "Okay just give me one minute." Arizona quickly whipped out her phone and called Lynzee to warn her about Callie coming over, but before Lynzee could answer Arizona dropped the call to attend to her patient who was coding.

Callie arrived at Arizona's on a mission. She was pissed Arizona would leave their daughter in the hands of an almost total stranger. Regardless of the circumstances. Arizona could have just as easily brought Sofia to the hospital, Callie thought. And who was this FBI agent anyway, Arizona had barely been seeing this woman. Callie tried entering the door without even knocking but the door was locked. Callie then grabbed the spare key from its hiding place. As she went to unlock the door Lynzee answered it.

"Can I help you?" Lynzee asked as she stood in the doorway.

Callie sized her up and down. She was smaller than Callie. Callie could take her if she had to, she thought. "I'm here to get my daughter," Callie said as she tried to move past Lynzee.

Lynzee blocked Callie's entrance into the house, "Whoa! No you don't. I don't even know who you are. I'm not letting you in here until I confirm with Arizona." Lynzee pulled out her phone and started to call Arizona.

"I have the key!" Callie said holding it up, she tried to get by Lynzee again who was stronger than she looked and again kept Callie back.

"Just settle down! Let me call Arizona," Lynzee demanded. Arizona didn't answer.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but my daughter is in there and I'm not leaving without her. So you better step aside or I will hurt you." Callie moved right into Lynzee's space and was now looking down at her since she was the taller woman.

Lynzee wasn't backing down. "I'm not going to let you in, until I hear from Arizona it's okay. I've never met you before, you could be anyone. Now back away before you hurt yourself."

Callie couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Lynzee and tried to throw her aside, but Lynzee was agile and knew maneuvers to get herself out of holds. She moved around behind Callie and held her right arm up behind her back putting pressure on her pressure points. Callie couldn't move without causing herself pain.

Just then Arizona pulled up. "Oh my God. What the Hell is going on?!" Arizona demanded.

"Arizona! Tell her to let me go!" Callie yelled.

"Do you know her?" Lynzee yelled at the same time.

"Yes! Oh my God, let her go!" Arizona yelled as she ran up to them.

Lynzee immediately let Callie go. "She said she was coming to take Sofia, and I told her she wasn't doing anything until I heard from you. Then she tried to get into the house after I told her to wait," Lynzee explained.

Callie meanwhile stormed into the house and Arizona and Lynzee followed. Sofia was sleeping peacefully in her bed as if nothing had happened.

"See Callie she's fine!" Arizona said.

Callie was pissed, "I'm taking her home."

"No you're not, Callie. It's my week with her!"

"Fine. I can't believe you left her here."

"She's fine! Look! See? No scratches, no burns, nothing!" Arizona sighed. "Lynzee this is Callie Torres, my ex-wife. Callie... Lynzee."

"It's Dr. Torres," Callie said shortly.

"Sorry about the holding you against the house thing," Lynzee said apologizing to both Callie and Arizona.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here," Callie said walking out.

"Callie! Don't be like that! It was an honest mistake!" Arizona called out after her.

Lynzee grabbed her jacket. "Well... I should get going. I'm sorry about all of that and if I cause you any problems. I just... didn't know who she was and I was trying to call you to see if it was okay and she kept trying to push past me and I told her to back off and," she was rambling.

"No, stop it's my fault," Arizona interjected. "I tried to call you before to warn you she was coming over but then I got called away and," she sighed. "It's just... I went from having a really good day to having a day from Hell. And, the hold you had on Callie might have been a _little_ much but, I'm not going to lie. It was kind of hott seeing you all forceful and protective-like. Maybe you can show me sometime," she was looking at Lynzee sexy-like with those eyes and that smile.

"Uh." Lynzee's mouth went dry. She tried to swallow. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Arizona leaned in and kissed her gently.

"It's cute how you get nervous," Arizona said softly.

Lynzee was just looking at Arizona like she wanted more but couldn't act. She finally spoke, "You know I want you." She was looking deeply into Arizona's eyes.

"Yes. But what are you going to do about it."

Lynzee swallowed hard, and then walked up to Arizona and kissed her deeply. Arizona kissed her back and their hands began to explore one another. They awkwardly moved over to the couch all while kissing, not wanting to break their hold on one another. Lynzee moved on top of Arizona kissing and sucking on her neck and up towards her right ear as her right hand moved up Arizona's shirt cupping her breast. Arizona moaned and slid her own hands up the back of Lynzee's shirt and quickly unhooked her bra. Lynzee continued to kiss down Arizona's neck and then sat up pulling Arizona into her so they were both sitting up facing one another on the couch. She quickly removed Arizona's shirt and slowly unhooked her bra, letting it fall down Arizona's arms and to her waist. She paused admiring Arizona's body.

"What?" Arizona asked suddenly nervous.

"You're beautiful."

Arizona reached to the back of Lynzee's head and pulled her close into her leaning back onto the couch so Lynzee was lying on top of her again. Lynzee continued to kiss Arizona deeply sliding her tongue along Arizona's while massaging Arizona's breasts and playing with her erect nipples. Arizona moaned more breathing into Lynzee's ear.

"Mama!" Sofia called from her room. Lynzee and Arizona stopped.

"Just give me a minute," Arizona said grabbing her shirt and throwing it on as she headed down the hall. Lynzee sat there trying to catch her breath from the heated moment the two had just shared.

Arizona came back into the living room and looked apologetically towards Lynzee. "Sofia has a fever... I should..." Arizona motioned back towards Sofia's room.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah I understand."

Arizona moved up to Lynzee and put her arms around her. "I don't want this to end. Trust me." She kissed Lynzee gently. "I'll call you okay?"

"Okay," Lynzee said with a smile. "I hope Sofia feels better soon. Good night."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews I've received so far. With this being my first time writing Fanfic I truly enjoy reading your commentary. Again, I'm not a Callie hater by any means, but I'm just going with the story as it develops in my brain. I hope you all enjoy the story so far! There is more to come! If you see any inaccuracies please let me know! I have done a lot of research on this as I write it to ensure the name of Joe's bar was Emerald City and what Sofia refers to Arizona as. I want to be as true to the real Grey's story as I can. Again thank you for reading!**


	6. The Italian

"So, Callie is telling everyone your girlfriend assaulted her," Kepner said as she walked into the attending's lounge where Arizona was.

"What?! That is not true. Okay, that is not _exactly_ true. It was a misunderstanding. And wait, Lynzee is not my girlfriend. We're just …" Arizona couldn't find the right words. "Well we're not exclusive."

"Are you seeing anyone else right now?"

"Well no."

"Is she?"

Arizona thought for a moment, "Oh my God. I don't know. We haven't talked about it. You don't think she's out there sleeping around with other people. I mean not that it's any of my business. I mean _we_ haven't even slept together yet."

"Seriously?"

"I think we were going to the other night, but Sofia got sick."

"Oh, bummer."

"I don't know. I really want to. I mean, I _really_ want to, but …" Arizona trailed off.

"But, what?"

"When we get to that point, and we're going to go that far I just … I don't know … what about my leg? Or lack thereof."

"Arizona. You said you told her about your leg and it didn't bother her."

"Well she didn't get up and walk away, no, but … okay what if we're starting to have sex and then like I go to take my prosthetic off and she freaks out and leaves!"

"Okay, I highly doubt that will happen. Even if it does bother her I don't think she's going to be so repulsed she'd leave. I mean I'd at least stick around til the sex was over," Kepner said joking.

"Kepner! That's not helping!"

* * *

In the afternoon, Arizona was paged 911 to trauma. When she rushed into the room she found Callie assessing a pregnant woman who had just been in a car accident.

"Theresa," Callie said to her patient, "this is Dr. Robbins, she's going to take a look at your baby okay?"

Callie and Arizona kept things professional, but based on the looks the two gave each other in between assessing the patient, the other doctors in the room could cut the tension with a knife.

"We need to book an OR," Arizona said.

"I have one booked already. I'll see you in surgery," Callie said as she left the room.

In the OR things were not any better.

"Callie," Arizona said as she looked over her scrub mask."

"Hmm?" Callie kept looking down at her hands moving on her patient.

"Why are you so upset? And why are you telling people Lynzee attacked you? You overreacted in going there in the first place. I asked you not to go. You went anyway, and then when you were asked to wait, you couldn't even do that. Not to mention you put your hands on her first which is technically a federal offense but I'm sure she won't press any charges."

"Don't talk like you were even there. And so what, now you're taking her word over mine? You've known this woman, what, a few weeks?!"

"What is your problem with her, Callie?! Why do you care so much.?"

"Because I still love you!" Callie blurted out.

Arizona went quiet. She looked up in the gallery and saw Penny, who had just come in to watch the surgery leave abruptly.

Callie started to laugh so she wouldn't cry. "I know it's hypocritical of me to be angry and resentful of her when you've been nothing but supportive and helpful to Penny. But I can't help it, Arizona. I'm jealous, okay?!"

"Callie. You ended things with me. You broke my heart. I know I screwed up but there I was ready to be back together and you walked out. Then, you started dating again as if it was no big thing. Then when I'm finally ready you get angry about the first girl I meet?!" Arizona was getting heated.

"I know. It's totally messed up. _I'm_ totally messed up."

Arizona and Callie didn't say another word about it. They finished the surgery and went their separate ways again.

* * *

"You have dinner plans tomorrow?" Arizona read on her phone from Lynzee.

She text back, "It sounds like a I do now :-)."

"Good. Stop by when you're done with your shift. You don't have any food allergies I need to know about do you?"

"Lol, no. I should be done around 6pm."

"Perfect."

The next night as Arizona arrived at Lynzee's loft she could hear music coming from the apartment before she even walked in the door. It sounded like Lynzee was singing along with the song. It was Dean Martin's "Volare." Arizona slid the loft door open a crack and peeked inside the apartment to watch Lynzee. She could see she was singing the song as she was cooking on the stove. When the song switched into Italian, so did Lynzee. When the song ended and switched over to "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" Arizona entered the apartment. Lynzee heard Arizona enter and turned around and smiled. She lowered the volume on the sound system and approached Arizona who was carrying flowers and a bottle of wine. Lynzee took the flowers and wine and kissed Arizona gently on the cheek.

"You don't have to stop singing on account of me, ya know," Arizona teased.

"I do if I want to do you any favors," Lynzee said laughing.

"I wasn't sure what we were having, so I brought my favorite wine."

Lynzee looked it over, "Actually this will pair nicely with the bruschetta. I hope you like goat cheese."

"Yes, I do. What else are we having?"

"I have prepared a light strawberry salad to follow the bruschetta, and then for our main course, chicken parmesean with spaghetti and a homemade marinara sauce."

"Wow, it all sounds delicious. So do you speak Italian, or do you just know the Italian lyrics to that song?"

"Sembri molto bella stasera."

Arizona blushed slightly assuming the "bella" had to do something with beautiful. "So where did you learn Italian?" Arizona asked as they began to cook together.

"My mother's side of the family is all Italian. Like, full Sicilian. They weren't too happy when she fell in love with my dad, who wasn't Italian at all. Not any lineage to Italy whatsoever." Lynzee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, because my whole family on my mother's side is Italian, they liked to talk to one another in Italian in front of my dad so he couldn't understand them. It used to drive him crazy, so he learned! I just learned naturally I guess because I was always around it." As Lynzee talked she was preparing the sauce, adding fresh tomatoes, garlic, an assortment of spices. She reached for a bottle of red wine. "Okay, here's the rules. Two servings, two pours for the sauce," she poured twice quickly, "two pours for the chefs." She took a drink straight from the bottle and handed to Arizona. Arizona laughed and took her drink from the bottle too.

"Whose rules are those?"

"I don't know, just something my Uncle taught me when he taught me this sauce recipe."

* * *

Arizona looked over Lynzee's collection of records.

"You want anymore wine?" Lynzee asked as she slowly came up behind Arizona.

Arizona turned around and approached Lynzee without saying a word. She grabbed ahold of the belt loops on Lynzee's jeans and pulled her close to Arizona's body. Arizona and Lynzee looked deeply into one another's eyes. Lynzee put her hands on either side of Arizona's face and kissed her gently. Arizona, walking backwards, led Lynzee back towards her bed.

When they got to the bed Arizona turned Lynzee around and laid her down and Arizona climbed on top of her. She removed her shirt and lowered herself down to kiss Lynzee again. She started kissing Lynzee's neck and tracing her tongue down along it.

Lynzee reached around and grabbed Arizona's ass firmly as Arizona continued to tickle Lynzee's neck with her tongue. Lynzee slid her hands up Arizona's back and removed her bra with ease. She sat up while they continued to kiss one another, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Lynzee removed her own shirt and bra and manuevered Arizona around with ease so that now Lynzee was over Arizona.

Arizona closed her eyes as she felt Lynzee kissing down her neck past her collar bone. She could feel Lynzee's tongue tracing its way down to Arizona's nipples, where she paused to kiss and suck on each one. Arizona could feel Lynzee's hand exploring her body down to the button of her jeans she was still wearing.

"Wait," Arizona said.

Lynzee stopped and looked up at Arizona.

"You better let me do that."

"Okay. Whatever you want," Lynzee moved over to Arizona's side.

Arizona removed her jeans and then took her prosthetic off. She turned back over towards Lynzee with embarrassment. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were almost getting watery.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said apologizing.

Lynzee moved closer to her. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I know it's not attractive."

"Arizona. You are beautiful. With or without a leg." Lynzee moved in and kissed Arizona deeply.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Treating me like anyone else."


	7. Friends and Enemies

The next morning, Arizona woke up and realized she had spent the night over and Lynzee's. She looked over, but Lynzee wasn't on her side of the bed. She pulled the comforter up to her shoulders and sat up, trying to remember where she laid her prosthetic. When she saw it laying on the floor beside the bed she attempted to reach down and grab it. Lynzee came into the room wearing a robe and carrying two mugs of coffee.

"You're not trying to jump ship on me, are ya?"

"No, of course not. Thank you," Arizona said reaching for her coffee.

Lynzee set down her mug and indicated towards Arizona's prosthetic, "Did you want me to get this for you?"

"Um," Arizona was unsure.

"It's okay," Lynzee said reassuringly.

"I should really take a shower. Can you help me? I wasn't exactly planning on spending the night and ..."

"Yes I can help. You don't have to explain anything. It's okay," Lynzee said smiling.

Lynzee got Arizona a robe to put on and helped Arizona to the bathroom. When Arizona walked in, she realized Lynzee only had a shower, and not a shower/tub combo and she wondered how she was going to manage this.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to need your help," Arizona said facing Lynzee. She bit her bottom lip, looked into Lynzee's eyes, and then pulled Lynzee's robe undone. Arizona undid her own robe and slid it off. "I need your support in the shower."

Lynzee wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, but she didn't really care. Arizona was naked in front of her and giving her an invitation. She wasn't going to say no.

* * *

When Arizona arrived at the hospital, she was wearing some of Lynzee's sweatpants and a hoodie. Arizona's plan was to get into the attending's lounge and change into scrubs before anyone noticed.

Amelia came in and eyed Arizona suspiciously, "Those aren't your clothes are they?"

"Nope." Arizona tucked her lips in and then couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh my God! You finally had sex with the FBI chick didn't you?!"

"I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"Whatever, that totally means you did. Is she all rough and kinky?"

"What?! Oh my God, no! It was wonderful and slow and sexy and ..." Arizona got caught up remembering the previous night, and then that morning too.

"Okay I have to meet this chick. Joe's Friday. Be there."

"Arizona," Kepner said as she came into the lounge, "Are you getting back together with Callie?"

"What? No, why?"

"Penny broke up with Callie last night."

"What?! Why?!"

"Um, apparently Callie poured her heart out to you in surgery and said she still loved you and all this and that. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that happened but ..."

"Yeah, well, word is Penny was in the gallery and heard everything."

Arizona's and Amelia's jaws dropped.

"Well now what are you going to do?" Amelia asked. "I mean, you wanted to get back together with Callie before she ended your marriage."

Arizona didn't have an answer.

* * *

"Hey, remember that first place we went to, that bar?" Arizona asked Lynzee on the phone that night.

"Yeah. That place right across from the hospital?"

"Yeah. So, a couple of my friends from work want to get together Friday and just hang out, relax, un-wind. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Lynzee said as she was making a lot of noise in the background.

"What are you doing?" Arizona said laughing a little.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed helping you in the shower, I didn't figure you'd _always_ want me in there with you. So, I'm installing a handle you can grip onto."

"That's really sweet. You didn't have to do that, though."

"Well, if I want you to come stay the night more I do. It's not a big deal. Plus, it's probably not a bad idea to have something like that in there to catch myself when I'm trying out my bad ass dance moves in the shower."

Arizona laughed, "Now _that_ , I have to see!"

* * *

On Friday as all the doctor's finished their shifts at the hospital, they all made their way over to Joe's in waves. Arizona was running late from a last minute surgery and was hoping she wouldn't find Lynzee annoyed and bored waiting at the bar. However, when she walked in, she found Lynzee sitting at a table with Amelia, Owen, Meredith, and Maggie as if they had all known each other for a long time. Once again, Lynzee had shown Arizona she was not shy at all about being around complete strangers.

Arizona walked up and kissed Lynzee softly on the cheek, "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's cool. What do you want to drink?" Lynzee asked as she got up and offered Arizona her seat.

"Hmm," Arizona thought and looked at Lynzee's drink, "What are you having?"

"This is an old fashioned."

"Ew, no okay never mind," Arizona said laughing. "Um, how about a dirty vodka martini."

"You got it, anyone else need a refill?"

"I'll go with you," Owen said getting up too.

"Oh my God, I love her!" Amelia said as soon as they walked away.

"She's cute, Arizona!" Meredith agreed.

"I'm just excited she's my age!" Maggie exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Yeah, she's super sweet too. She installed a handicap railing in her shower for me."

"Aww!" Amelia said, "That's kind of cute and romantic. So she obviously thinks things are going well for you too."

"Oh, hey um, Callie just walked in," Meredith said looking towards the door.

Callie approached Meredith, Maggie, Amelia, and Arizona.

"Hey guys," Callie said as she pulled up a chair to the table.

"Hey!" Amelia said. She tucked in her lips and looked towards Arizona apologetically as if she didn't exactly invite Callie.

The table went quiet for a moment and there was almost an awkward silence until Lynzee and Owen walked back up to the table carrying drinks.

"Dr. Torres. How are you?" Lynzee asked, handing Arizona her dirty martini. Arizona took a big first gulp.

"I'm great! I got to break a bunch of peoples' bones today and put them back together," Callie answered excited as Lynzee winced.

"That, sounds, horrible," Lynzee said laughing. Arizona and the others sat quietly watching the two interact with one another wondering what was going to happen after their last meeting. "So hey," Lynzee continued, "I uh hope you don't mind. Just to show no hard feelings. When I saw you walk in I asked Joe what you typically like to drink when you come in and he said tequila. So, as much as tequila literally makes my whole body shudder when I consume it, I bought you and I a shot of Patron." Arizona looked surprised and touched.

Callie nodded her head and smiled. "Okay. Salud." Callie and Lynzee both downed their shots. "I'll go get us another round on me."

"Oh, no really I'm good, tequila really isn't my friend," Lynzee said looking queasy already.

"Nonsense!" Callie said, and she was off.

* * *

As the night wore on, all the doctors and Lynzee seemed to be having a good time. The music started playing and they all started dancing. Arizona dragged Lynzee onto the dance floor when Beyonce's "Naughty Girl" came on the jukebox. The two were dancing very closely together and Callie noticed. As much as Callie wanted to pretend she could be friends with Lynzee in front of Arizona. She was not a fan. This woman was dancing with _her_ Arizona.

When Lynzee headed to the bathroom after the dance was over, Callie followed behind shortly after. When Callie arrived in the bathroom, Lynzee was washing her hands. She looked up when the door opened and saw it was Callie and smiled.

"Hey."

"Cut the pleasantries," Callie said shortly.

Lynzee turned off the water and grabbed a couple paper towels and dried her hands unfazed, "Okay. What's wrong, Callie."

"Other than you dancing and fucking my wife?"

"Whoa," Lynzee said, throwing up her hands. "Easy. Uh, wow okay. I thought we were moving past this." She started to move past Callie, who was blocking the door. "Really? Do you want to end up in the same position I put you into the other day?"

"Just know, that you're time with Arizona is limited. So you better enjoy it while you can."

"Oh, don't you worry." Lynzee moved her mouth right up to Callie's ear and whispered, "I'm going to enjoy it. I'm going to enjoy every, last, bit."

When Callie came back out from the bathroom, she found Lynzee and Arizona dancing very close together to Usher's "Love in This Club." Lynzee, who was behind Arizona, looked over Arizona's shoulder towards Callie and grinned as she kissed on Arizona's neck. Callie couldn't stand what she was seeing, so she quickly left Joe's without saying anything to anyone.

The rest of the night was like a blur for the rest of the group. Who all filed out of Joe's not long before closing time.

* * *

A couple of days later, Arizona bumped into Callie at the coffee cart.

"Hey!" Callie said excitedly.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay. You probably heard Penny and I broke up."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright, I guess it wasn't meant to be. I had a good time the other night. You looked good. I mean you look good. You still look good today."

"Thanks. You and Lynzee seemed to be getting along better."

"Well you know, I was trying, for you. What's the deal with you two anyway, are you getting serious?"

"I don't know. I mean, why? Why do you want to know? Callie, I can't do this. I can't talk about this with you, I'm sorry."

"Arizona!" Callie called out, but Arizona was already walking away.

Callie's pager went off and she saw she needed to go to the pit. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Lynzee sitting on a gurney waiting.

"Um, DeLuca!" Callie yelled at the intern.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?"

"What is she doing here?" Callie asked indicating towards Lynzee.

"Oh, she's the shoulder displacement I paged you for. It looks pretty nasty and I thought I should get the head of Ortho to do it."

Callie immediately started smiling. "You, just made my day."

* * *

Lynzee was waiting and hadn't yet seen Callie. During her wait, she randomly got a text from Arizona asking how her day was. "I'm downstairs," Lynzee replied.

"Downstairs... where?" Arizona text back.

"I'm in your ER"

"BRT!"

Callie walked up to Lynzee.

"Hi. Lynzee. I'm Dr. Torres, what seems to be the problem?" Callie said, looking over Lynzee's chart. Lynzee's eyes went wide as she put two and two together.

"Oh shit," was all Lynzee could say.

"Yep. I'm going to have to put your shoulder back in place," Callie couldn't help but say with a big smile.

Just then, Arizona came around the corner.

"Oh my God! What happened!" Arizona said as she rushed up to Lynzee.

"It's nothing, it was a physical training accident. It's not a big deal, you could probably pop it back in place yourself right, Arizona?" Lynzee said hopefully.

"Oh, well you probably want Callie to do it, she's the best," Arizona said.

Callie nodded excitedly. "I really am, the best."

Lynzee took a deep breath. "Okay. Just. Do it on the count of three okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Of course!" Callie said. Arizona knew she was lying. Arizona held Lynzee's right hand as Callie grabbed ahold of Lynzee's other arm and braced herself against Lynzee. "Okay, one ..." Before Callie could even say "two" she cracked Lynzee's shoulder back into place. The scream was so loud, Arizona was sure Lynzee's parents back in Illinois would have been able to hear her.


	8. Weaknesses

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked Lynzee as she brought her some coffee.

"It's sore, but bearable," she said while taking a sip. "Whoa, um, what did you put in this?"

"Sugar and creamer. All that sweetener you put in your coffee will kill ya you know."

"Arizona, considering my job, I think I have a better chance of dying from a stray bullet than the sweetener in my coffee."

"Lynz, that's not funny."

"Well it's true."

"Even if it is, don't say things like that. I don't need anything else to worry about."

"So, you worry about me? Is that what you're saying?" Lynzee said with a grin.

Arizona playfully nudged Lynzee in the bad arm forgetting her injured shoulder.

"Aggggh."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I forgot!"

"I'm going to get you for that," Lynzee said as she started tickling Arizona all over.

Arizona was laughing hysterically, "Okay, okay! Stop!" Lynzee stopped and kissed Arizona gently. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Lynzee said looking into Arizona's eyes.

"Are you seeing anyone else? I mean I know we haven't exactly talked about it, but I don't know. I was just wondering."

"No. I don't play that game. Why ...?" Lynzee was suddenly unsure where this conversation was going. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No," Arizona said smiling. "That's why I wanted to know if you were. I mean, we never really said either way and I just didn't know if you wanted to be exclusive with me or ..."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Lynzee said smiling.

"Lynzee, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Arizona asked grinning with those dimples.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

"You got laid this morning didn't you?" Amelia asked Arizona when she walked into the attending's lounge.

"What?! Why do you say that!"

"You have the 'I just got laid' look. Take it off you're making me jealous."

Arizona laughed, "I do not have the 'I just got laid' look. I have the 'my girlfriend is a hot FBI chick so don't mess with me' look."

"Ohh so you're officially calling her your girlfriend now huh? Things must be getting serious. By lesbian standards aren't you guys practically married? What's that joke? Something about a U-Haul ..."

"Oh hush."

* * *

When Arizona came home that night she found Lynzee and Sofia sitting on the couch watching Monsters, Inc. They were both enthralled in the movie and didn't even notice Arizona walk in the door. Arizona watched both of them for a moment and smiled as she watched Sofia and Lynzee both laughing at the same parts of the movie.

"Hey you two."

"Hey," Lynzee said getting up and kissing Arizona gently. "Are you hungry? There's some leftover mac n' cheese mixed with tuna."

"You got Sofia to eat that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That sounds horrible," Arizona said somewhat kidding.

"Don't tell me you've never had mac n' cheese with tuna!"

"I've had mac n' cheese. I've had tuna. I never thought of putting them together."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. Cause it's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it," Arizona said teasing. "Come on Little Miss. Let's get you a bath and to bed."

When Arizona came back in from putting Sofia to sleep she found Lynzee still watching the movie.

"You look tired. Thanks for picking her up. She likes you."

"Yeah, she's cute."

Arizona was staring at Lynzee who was still watching the movie. Lynzee sensed this and turned her head towards Arizona.

"What?" Lynzee said smiling.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lynzee furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Arizona was smiling her big dimples. "Well I was just thinking there _has_ to be something wrong with you. You can't be as perfect as you seem."

"Ha! Yeah that's for sure. Yeah, I am not perfect by any means."

"Okay so what's your flaw."

Lynzee thought for a moment. "Well you know I'm not patient."

"So far that hasn't been a bad thing."

"I'm super competitive. I'm stubborn. I can have a bad temper if I'm really fired up about something."

"Uh huh, go on," Arizona said as she started kissing on Lynzee's neck and straddling her lap facing her."

"Uh, I have a huge weakness for pretty blondes with crystal blue eyes and dimples. Those dimples just drive me crazy."

"And you talk too much," Arizona said kissing Lynzee deeply shutting her up.

* * *

"We're having a blood drive at the hospital today," Arizona said to Lynzee as they were both getting dressed the next morning. "You should ask if some co-workers want to stop by after work and donate!"

"B-blood drive?" Lynzee stammered.

"Yeah, do you even know what kind of blood you have?"

"Yeah, it's AB-."

"Oh you definitely have to give now! That's the rarest kind! So I'll see you there? It's going on until 6."

"S-sure. I'll uh, ask around."

Around 5 that night, Lynzee and a few other agents walked into the blood drive at the hospital and started filling out paperwork to donate blood. Arizona saw Lynzee hiding behind some other agents and walked up to her.

"Hey! There you are! C'mon! Front of the line for you. I'll even help you fill out your paperwork!"

"Great. Thanks."

"You okay? You seem nervous. You've donated before right?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Okay great! Let's see ..." Arizona began filling out Lynzee's paperwork. "Okay I need to check your pulse and your temperature and your blood pressure," Arizona said as she put her stethoscope into her ears. "You sure you're okay? Your heart rate seems a little elevated." Arizona put her hand on Lynzee's knee. "It's okay, relax." Arizona checked Lynzee's blood pressure and temperature. "Okay those are both good. Now I need to check your iron levels, so I just need to prick your finger for some blood. This might hurt a little but it's quick." She pricked Lynzee's finger and ran her blood through the machine. "Okay you're all set!" Arizona led Lynzee to a reclining chair and propped her arm up and cleaned it. "Okay once I get the needle in and get the blood draining I'll need to go get someone else set up but I'll be back!" Arizona pierced the needle through Lynzee's arm and took off to set up another donor.

Lynzee sat there queasy not saying anything for fear more would come out of her mouth than words.

"Hey, isn't that Arizona's new girlfriend?" Meredith said to Callie and Amelia as they came down to the blood drive.

"Where?" Callie asked.

"Oh yeah," Amelia said. "On the end. She looks like she's about to vomit."

"Twenty bucks says she throws up," Callie wagered.

"I'll take that bet," Meredith replied.

"I see your twenty and raise you another ten she throws up on Arizona," Amelia said laughing.

"You're on." Callie and Meredith replied simultaneously.

Arizona came back to Lynzee and checked on her bag. "You're almost done! Wow you kind of look like crap. Hold on I'll get a fan."

"No I'm okay just as soon as I'm done I'll stand in front of the fan. Don't make a big production in front of my co-workers. It's fine I'm good really."

"Okay but you have to go sit down over there at the kiddy table and eat some cookies okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Arizona took out Lynzee's needle when she was done and bandaged her up. "Okay, if you wait over there I'll be done here in a little bit."

Lynzee walked over to the kiddy table and met up with her co-workers, but none of them were grabbing any cookies or juice so Lynzee decided she'd be fine without them too. As Lynzee started walking out with her co-workers to thank them for coming by to donate, she only made it about ten steps before she had to sit down and then she passed out.

Arizona heard some agents yelling across the room and looked up and saw Lynzee laying back on a bench. Arizona and Kepner rushed over with a fan and started moving Lynzee's legs in a bicycling motion. "Open your eyes Lynzee! C'mon open!" Lynzee was coming in and out of consciousness. Kepner put cold compresses on Lynzee's forehead and moved the fan to blow right on her. After a few more seconds Lynzee came back into consciousness and stayed there.

Arizona looked right at her, "You didn't eat any cookies did you?"


	9. It's Not All Unicorns and Rainbows

"So was it the needle or the blood that dropped your girlfriend?" Callie asked Arizona as they walked into the cafeteria together.

"The blood. And just the whole process of giving blood I guess. Of course she failed to tell me _any_ of this beforehand. Although, she would have been fine had she just eaten the damn cookies, like I said!"

Callie laughed. "Not going to lie. We had a little bet going on the side waiting for her to throw up."

"You guys are horrible," Arizona said half smiling.

"Well nobody won! So, I heard you scheduled an intrauterine spina bifida repair this afternoon? I know an Orthopedic surgeon who would love to observe, have any room?"

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"I knew you'd be here early," Callie said as she walked into the scrub room later that afternoon.

"Well, you know me," Arizona replied.

"Like to oversee the prep," they both said in unison. They both laughed.

Callie reached across Arizona for the scrub soap. Arizona couldn't help but smell Callie's familiar and delicious scent.

* * *

"Okay, see Dr. Torres? Now that we have the uterus opened we can see the spina bifida and we can close the neural placode. Then, we'll suture the dura mater."

"Wow, that's totally impressive," she said looking up at Arizona with her big brown eyes over her mask.

Arizona locked eyes with Callie and held them there for a second too long. She realized she needed to focus on her surgery, and what was she doing? She had just started a new relationship with Lynzee. She liked Lynzee a lot. Arizona went back to work and tried not to get distracted by Callie again.

* * *

When Arizona finished surgery she saw she had three missed calls, two voicemails, and a text message from Lynzee that said, "Hey, I tried calling, are you in surgery? I have to fly to Indianapolis tonight, call me ASAP! I'm already on my way to the airport." Arizona called Lynzee back right away.

"Hey, what is going on?!" Arizona asked.

"Hey, it's nothing bad. I have a case I worked on in Indiana that has gone to trial, and I've been called to testify."

"What? Isn't that kind of last minute? Shouldn't you have known about this for a while?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I did. But I didn't know when or if I'd even be asked to. The prosecutor said I might not even be needed for the case, but I guess they decided otherwise."

"So, when were you going to tell me you might have to fly all the way across the country? And how long are you going to be gone?" Arizona demanded.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Are you okay? It's not a big deal. I'll be out there a couple days, maybe a week, I don't know."

"Nothing is wrong. This just seems like the type of thing you might want to mention to your girlfriend."

"Okay, well to be fair, you weren't my girlfriend when I found out about it."

"You're being an ass right now you know that?"

"Well, you're kind of being a bitch."

"Have a safe flight," Arizona said hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Kepner asked as she came in the attending's lounge.

Arizona sighed, "Yes. I'm just annoyed. Lynzee is on her way to Indianapolis right now. Found out about this crap weeks ago but didn't choose to tell me."

"Oh bummer. How long is she out there for?"

"I don't know, she said it could be a couple days or a week. It's not even like it's that big of a deal. I don't even know why I'm so mad about it. I think I'm just trying to pick a fight."

"Trying to sabotage your own relationship?"

"God, I don't know. I don't want to. I do like Lynzee. She's funny, she's sweet, she makes me feel flawless, she's _great_ in bed. Callie looked at me today and I got butterflies in my stomach. What is wrong with me!"

"Well maybe this small break from Lynzee will help you get your shit figured out. But whatever you do, don't sleep with Callie."

Arizona didn't say anything. She just sat there and reflected on Kepner's advice.

* * *

That night as Arizona was lying in bed her phone rang, it was from Lynzee.

"Hello?" Arizona answered.

"Hey."

"Hey," Arizona said back.

"I made it to Indy. I'm at my hotel now. Just thought I'd let you know."

"That's good. What time is it there?"

"It's 2:30."

"What time do you have court?"

"9."

"Well you should get some sleep."

"Arizona ..." Lynzee pleaded.

"Yeah?"

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I didn't think I'd have to come out here, and ... well I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I'm sorry I called you an ass. I guess I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I guess I just need to get used to the fact that my life isn't just 'me' anymore. I'm so used to just being able to up and go without a moment's notice."

"What about George? I'm sure he misses you leaving all the time."

"He gets to have fun at the kennel. It's not like I don't miss him. But it's my job, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I'm off tomorrow. I could get him tomorrow morning and then take him back during the days I do have work and pick him up on my way home?"

"You'd do that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You really should get some sleep, Lynz."

"Yeah. Alright, well good night Arizona."

"Good night, Lynz."

* * *

"Hey, so I had an idea about how to approach Melissa Edmonds' surgery," Callie said to Arizona walking down the hall at the hospital. "Do you want to come over tonight and have dinner with Sofia and me and go over it? I mean if you don't have any other plans."

Arizona thought for a moment. Lynzee had been out of town for almost a whole week and she wasn't sure when she was coming back. "Um, sorry tonight's not really a good night, no. Can we go over it in the morning?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Hey, I'm at lunch, call me when you have a chance," Arizona sent in a text to Lynzee. Lynzee called back right away. "Hey!" Arizona answered.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just at lunch and wanted to talk to you. How is everything?"

"It's good I'm actually done now, I've been dismissed."

"Oh, so are you coming back tonight?" Arizona asked hopeful.

"Uh, well." Lynzee hesitated, "I thought since I'm so close to my family, I would drive over to Illinois and spend a couple days with them before I head back to Seattle. With it being the weekend now, I figured I wouldn't have to take any days off."

"Oh," was all Arizona could manage. She was hurt Lynzee hadn't mentioned anything about it before, but she couldn't be mad at her for wanting to see her parents. "Yeah, you totally should go see them. They probably miss you."

"Yeah. Uh, hey if you need to leave George at the kennel I understand. I don't expect you to keep watching him while I'm gone. It's fine. I'll be back Sunday, so I can pick him up Monday morning."

"No, it's fine. I can keep him if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll be fine!"

"Alright. Thanks."

"So how long is it going to take you to get to your parents? Did you tell them you're coming?"

"It'll take me about three hours, and no," Lynzee laughed. "I didn't even tell them I was coming to Indy so, they have no idea I'm even this close. They're going to be really surprised."

"Wow, I hope you don't like, walk in on them or anything."

"Ewww! Oh my God, why would you even say that!"

"Hey! They're adults in a happy marriage why not?" Arizona laughed.

"Maybe, I'll call from outside and casually ask what's going on before I just walk in."

"I think that might be a better plan."

"Alright well, I should hit the road. I'll text you later. Bye."

"Okay. Bye," Arizona said as she hung up.

* * *

Before the end of the day, Arizona caught back up with Callie regarding her earlier proposal for dinner.

"Hey Callie, about tonight, count me in," Arizona said with a smile.

"Great," Callie said smiling back.

That night, Callie made her famous chicken piccata and then the two played games with Sofia before giving her a bath and putting her to bed. After the two settled into the living room with a bottle of wine and started discussing the upcoming surgery Arizona had planned.

"So I was thinking, if we took this approach instead we might be able to maximize our chances of removing all of the tumor without being as invasive," Callie suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant. Where did you find out about this?" Arizona asked, excited.

"I actually did some research and found a similar case study down at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia."

"So what made you start researching for _my_ surgery? I mean it doesn't have anything to do with Ortho."

"I just wanted to help. I hope it wasn't crossing the line. You just seemed like you had been stressing about it at work lately and I ..."

"Thank you," Arizona interrupted. The two locked eyes, and then Callie leaned in slowly, and Arizona leaned in the rest of the way, and the two kissed. The kiss intensified as Callie brought her hand up to Arizona's face and then Arizona broke free.

"I'm sorry I can't," she said as she got up.

"Arizona ..."

"No. I'm sorry, I can't Callie. I have to go," Arizona said leaving.

* * *

On Sunday night Lynzee made it back into town and stopped by Arizona's.

"Hey buddy!" Lynzee exclaimed as her dog ran up to her. "Aww who's a good boy. Oh, such a good boy!"

"He definitely missed you," Arizona said smiling.

Lynzee stood up and pulled Arizona close to her. "I hope he's not the only one who missed me."

Arizona kissed Lynzee gently, "He might be," she said teasing. "Are you hungry? I can order some Chinese, or pizza, or whatever."

"Hmm, whatever you think will be easier to consume in bed," Lynzee said with a wink.

After a couple rounds of a combination of "make-up sex", from their fight earlier in the week, and "missed you" sex Arizona was feeling pretty guilty about her kissing Callie.

"Hey Lynz ..."

"Hmm?" Lynzee asked as she kissed Arizona's bare shoulder as she spooned her. Lynzee started running her fingers softly down Arizona's arm. Arizona turned over to face Lynzee.

"So, while you were gone ... you know ... I was so annoyed with you for leaving so abruptly and ..."

"Well, I can apologize again if you want me to," Lynzee leaned in and slid her tongue up Arizona's neck to her ear and breathed softly sending chills down Arizona's spine.

"And then when you were done with court and stuff you didn't come straight home you said you wanted to go to your parents. And, I'm not mad about that, I mean how can I be mad about you visiting your parents."

"Uh huh," Lynzee continued to kiss and suck along Arizona's neck and down to her collar.

"Okay you have to stop that's really distracting and I won't be able to say what I want to," Arizona finally said.

Lynzee stopped and looked into Arizona's eyes.

"Callie invited me over to dinner that night, and, we kissed."

Lynzee leaned away and raised her eyebrows, "Oh." She paused for a moment and Arizona couldn't read her expression. Was she pissed? Did she care? "Okay," was all she finally said.

"Okay? That's it? You're not mad?" Arizona asked perplexed.

"I didn't say I wasn't mad." Lynzee paused again. "I'm trying to put myself in your position, and so far the only conclusion I've come to is that you waited to tell me after we had sex because I wouldn't be able to leave as fast cause I'd be naked." Lynzee finally got up and started getting dressed. She was shaking her head. "And then," she scoffed, "I'm putting myself in your shoes again and thinking, okay if it was me, if I had been so in love with someone that we got married, and for whatever reason that marriage ended and I started dating someone else ... I'm not so sure I wouldn't have done the exact same thing, so then I think wow, how can you be mad, that's kind of hypocritical."

"Lynz ..." Arizona interrupted.

"No," Lynzee said putting up her hand, "you don't get to talk right now. I mean, what are we doing Arizona? Do you want to be with Callie? I don't ... what am I to you?"

"Lynzee," Arizona was putting on her prosthetic and getting up wrapping the sheet around her as she approached Lynzee. "It was a mistake. Kissing Callie was a mistake. I'm sorry I let it happen. Looking back I'm sorry I put myself in that position to begin with. I don't want to be with Callie. I do want to be with you. If you'll let me. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's the ironic part huh? I'm not even mad. I'm only hurt. I need to go."

"Please don't."

"You need to let me go. Good night, Arizona."


	10. Moving On

**A/N: I've been pretty vanilla with my sex scenes cause I'm not going to lie I'm shy about writing it haha. But this is your warning. This chapter has some F/F.**

"Hey, are you off today." Arizona read on her phone from Kepner. "I need a consult."

"Call Karev," was all Arizona wrote back. She was feeling pretty down about herself from the previous evening and how things had gone over with Lynzee.

"Are you okay?" Kepner text back.

"I screwed things up with Lynzee." "I didn't sleep with Callie, but we had a moment and we kissed." "Then I felt bad about it, of course, so I told her about it." " She didn't react well." "Which I don't blame her for." "I kind of didn't tell her about it until after we had sex." "I'm so messed up."

"Wow, that's kind of harsh." "Did she break up with you?"

"She didn't really say. She said she was hurt and that I needed to let her go." "I don't know if she meant like that night or forever."

"Give her today." "If you don't hear from her by tonight then text her tomorrow morning and just say something about you being around whenever she wants to talk."

"Yeah." "Thanks, Kepner."

* * *

As Arizona expected, she didn't hear from Lynzee all day or that night, so the next morning as Arizona was walking into the hospital she text Lynzee as Kepner had suggested.

"Hey." "I know you probably don't want to talk to me yet, but whenever you do I'm here."

Lynzee responded almost immediately, but all she text back was, "K."

"When you text someone something and all they respond back is 'k' that's bad right?" Arizona asked as she walked into the board room with Meredith and Jackson.

"It depends," Jackson responded. "Was it okay spelled out, or O-K, or just k."

Arizona showed Jackson her text from Lynzee.

"Oh yeah that's bad."

"Great," Arizona said quietly.

"Trouble in paradise," Meredith asked.

Before Arizona could respond, she looked up and saw Callie walk into the room, "No, everything is fine."

"Members of the board," Dr. Bailey began, "I had an idea that came to me because of Dr. Robbins and I wanted to propose it to you all before I go through with it any further. Although everything is pretty much set up already but I wanted your official blessing."

Arizona looked perplexed. "What is it Bailey?"

"I thought, given the history of this hospital, and with current events, it might not be a bad idea to have an active shooter training drill. I have coordinated with the local FBI field office," Bailey went on looking towards Arizona and smiling, "and they said they would be happy to help us in being better prepared as long as we could reciprocate and give them CPR and defibrillator training."

"That's a great idea Dr. Bailey. What exactly do they have in mind?" Jackson asked.

"I've been having some discussions with Agent Miller who focuses on domestic terrorism. She has set up a building the FBI routinely uses for training to look similar to a hospital. We can have different shifts go on different days and the FBI said they will do a briefing, and then simulate an actual shooting."

"Is this mandatory? Some of us have already been through this once. We don't need to bring back any PTSD tremors for anyone," Meredith chimed in.

"I think we can make the briefing mandatory and then if people want to leave before the actual simulation they can."

"That seems reasonable," Callie said.

"Great idea, Bailey," Dr. Webber agreed.

"It sounds like everyone is for it," Jackson said. "Dr. Robbins? You haven't said anything."

Arizona looked like she hadn't been listening and then had suddenly caught up, "I'm sorry, when did you talk to Agent Miller last, Dr. Bailey?"

"Uh, we last communicated by email on Friday. Has something changed between now and Friday?"

Arizona put on the best smile she could, "No. Everything is fine! It's a great plan Dr. Bailey."

"It's settled then," Jackson said dismissing the board.

* * *

"How was your day?" Arizona read on her phone that night from Lynzee. She was excited to get a text from Lynzee but she was also nervous about how the conversation would go.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was fine." "So, I guess you heard about the training Dr. Bailey has been working with me on. Which session are you going to be at?"

Great, Arizona thought. Was she asking cause she wanted to make sure she wouldn't be at the same one as Arizona. "As a board member I volunteered to be at all the training sessions," Arizona lied. She wanted to see what Lynzee's response would be.

"Good. Me too."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Arizona saw Lynzee started to respond. She saw the "…" appear on her phone, but then it went away. Then her phone started to ring, it was Lynzee.

"Hi," Arizona answered nervously.

"I'm not mad at you Arizona. I told you before I wasn't mad. I was just hurt."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. Like I said before, I'm not so sure I wouldn't have done the same thing had I been in your position. You make yourself out like you're this bad person because you've cheated and big deal you kissed your ex. I've cheated on girlfriends before too and I've also kissed other women while in a relationship with someone else so I'm not exactly a saint either. Shit happens."

"So you don't believe in 'once a cheater always a cheater'?"

Lynzee scoffed, "No. I believe that when you cheat on someone then maybe you weren't supposed to be with that person after all. Cause I feel like once you're with that person you're supposed to be with forever, you won't want to cheat. Which made me wonder, because you kissed Callie, what am I to you? Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then open your door."

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"I'm at your front door."

Arizona suddenly smiled really big as she made her way to the front door. She opened it and found Lynzee standing there with the phone still to her ear. She dropped the phone to her side hanging up and embraced Arizona pulling her into her body and kissing her deeply. Lynzee took Arizona's breath away and the two stumbled back into the house. Arizona was struggling to remove Lynzee's jacket as the two didn't want to break their kiss. Arizona pulled Lynzee's button down top out from being tucked into her black slacks and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Arizona began kissing her way down Lynzee's front sucking gently and kissing her way down Lynzee's sculpted stomach.

She slowly undid Lynzee's pants looking up at her as if asking for permission, and slid them down Lynzee's legs slowly. Lynzee in turn pulled Arizona back up to her and kissed her while removing Arizona's shirt and unhooked her jeans. Arizona squirmed out of her jeans and the two made their way back to Arizona's bedroom where Arizona pushed Lynzee back onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

Arizona continued to kiss on Lynzee's neck making Lynzee moan while Lynzee worked on removing Arizona's bra. Arizona slid her hand down between Lynzee's legs and ran her finger tips slowly along Lynzee's inner thighs.

"Mmmmm," Lynzee moaned.

"Hold on a second," Arizona said as she quickly removed her prosthetic and set it aside.

Lynzee took the break as an opportunity to get back into control and moved on top of Arizona. She moved down Arizona's body and started kissing and sucking on Arizona's nipples flicking her tongue across them making Arizona squirm. Arizona removed Lynzee's bra and slowly dragged her fingernails down along Lynzee's back and back up again. Lynzee slid her hand down Arizona's body and lightly ran her fingers over Arizona's warmth.

"You're wet," Lynzee whispered.

"I want you."

"Yeah? What do you want?" Lynzee was playing hard to get.

"Touch me," Arizona pleaded.

"Where?"

"My clit."

Lynzee slid Arizona's panties off and quickly removed her own. She positioned herself back over Arizona kissing her deeply as she slid her hand between Arizona's legs again. Arizona parted her legs slightly and moaned as Lynzee's fingertips found their way to Ariona's clit where she slowly rubbed her wetness over it in circles.

"Oh my God," Arizona said through escalated breaths. Arizona reached down and slid her hand to Lynzee's clit so they could climax together. "You're really wet."

"That's what you do to me." Lynzee slid her fingers down and inserted two fingers inside Arizona and used her thumb to continue to rub Arizona's clit. The sensation pushed Arizona over the edge and she started to climax. Lynzee moved her hips along Arizona's hand and the two climaxed together and then collapsed into each other on the bed out of breath.

"Oh my God," Arizona said trying to catch her breath. Lynzee kissed Arizona's bare shoulder and got up. "Where are you going?"

Lynzee walked out of the bedroom without saying a word and Arizona quickly sat up confused. She started to grab her prosthetic to put on but then Lynzee came back into the room.

"You want to go again?" Lynzee asked with a sly grin. She was holding up her handcuffs.


	11. Making Amends

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of my readers, and a special thank you to those who take the time to post a review. The reviews I receive are the highlight of my day and inspire me to keep writing. Some of your reviews have even inspired how the next chapter unfolds, so seriously, thank you so much!**

"Run. Hide. Fight. We've all heard these three words," Lynzee was saying as she presented to a group of Grey Sloan Memorial staff. "They've become as synonymous to the words active shooter as the words 'stop, drop, and roll' are when referring to a fire. But, what do those words mean? Run, if you can. Away from the shooting and eventually out of the building if possible. Hide. Know your surroundings. Make your way to an area where you can take shelter and stay out of sight. Fight. Only as a last resort. If you can't get out, and you have nowhere to hide, you may have to arm yourself and fight for your life."

Arizona watched Lynzee step aside and sit down as a short video began to play. When the video was over Lynzee got back up and addressed her audience.

"Now, anyone can watch a video that tells you what to do, and I know some of you have already experienced an active shooter event, so the next part of the training is completely voluntary. We're going to re-enact an active shooter event in this building. We normally use paintballs on each other when we do these types of trainings ourselves but today we won't even be using that. We'll go through the motions and stop and show you guys along the way what you can do to better prepare yourselves for an active shooter event."

The doctors, nurses, and other staff broke off into different groups with different pairs of FBI agents. Arizona came up to Lynzee who was standing with another agent. "Hey, that was great!" Arizona beamed.

"Arizona, this is my partner Josh," Lynzee said introducing the two.

"Hey, Arizona. Glad to finally put a face to a name. Miller won't shut up about you," Josh joked shaking Arizona's hand. Arizona started blushing.

"Shut up," Lynzee said embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Josh," Arizona said smiling.

"Hey when all of this is over do you think some of your co-workers will want to get a drink?" Josh asked. "Some of us were talking about going out."

"Yeah, Josh thinks Amelia is hot," Lynzee said getting back at Josh. Amelia heard her name and turned and locked eyes with Josh, who was too embarrassed to stick around and fled out of the room.

Arizona laughed, "Yeah that should be fun. I'll ask around, do you think everyone would be okay going to Joe's? It's close."

"Yeah, Joe's should be fine."

"Agent Miller!" Callie yelled across the room. Lynzee and Arizona turned toward her. "Show me how to fight."

* * *

Arizona nervously watched as both Callie and Lynzee were standing almost eye to eye in the center of the room. Callie was slightly taller than Lynzee, so she had to look up towards her opponent a bit.

"Okay, so say you don't have any options left. You're in an area of the hospital where you don't feel safe enough to try to make a run for it. Maybe you're stuck with a patient, or you can hear gunfire close by. There's not a good place to hide where you're at, so what are you going to do? You have to fight, right? Or else you're dead. So look around the room, the first thing you want to try to do is incapacitate your attacker. He or she might not know anyone is in the room you're in, so you have the advantage of surprise. If you're really lucky maybe your surprise attack is enough to knock the firearm out of your attacker's hands. So we'll say that's what happened here first. I'm your attacker, you've just disarmed me, so now I'm pissed, and hopefully I'm hurt a little by whatever you hit me when when I first came in. So now you have to fight me. This is most likely going to throw your attacker off. He or she came armed, and if you've just disarmed your attacker you just took away his or her power. Your attacker probably isn't anymore skilled in fighting than the average person, but hopefully with this training, you will not just be the average person."

Lynzee showed Callie and the others watching some basic self-defense and self-offensive moves.

"Okay, Dr. Torres. Show me what you've got," Lynzee said. As if in slo motion, as Callie prepared to throw an upward open fist at Lynzee, someone from the other room had called Lynzee's name, and Lynzee instinctively took her eyes away from Callie, and Callie's approaching fist, to look towards the door. When Lynzee looked back at Callie her fist was just connecting with Lynzee's nose which was thrust up and instantly broke.

"Oh, shit!" Callie yelled. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop!"

"Callie!" Arizona yelled.

Lynzee was hunched over holding her nose, which was surprisingly not bleeding. "It's okay," Lynzee said from behind her cupped hands. "It's my own fault, I looked away. Damn, Torres, good punch. I think you got the gist of it."

"Here, let me look at it," Callie said lowering Lynzee's arms. Callie led Lynzee back to a nearby seat and sat her down. Lynzee looked towards Arizona then back up at Callie. Callie assessed Lynzee's fracture. "Yeah, it's broken. I should probably re-set it. I really am sorry I swear I didn't do that on purpose."

"Dr. Torres," Lynzee said.

"Please, call me Callie."

"Callie, it's fine. Really, it was my fault. It was a good punch," Lynzee said smiling.

Callie smiled. "This is going to hurt," she said as she reset Lynzee's nose.

* * *

That night at Joe's Arizona watched as Callie and Lynzee were drinking shots of tequila, jäger bombs, and Fireball. The two were laughing and joking as if they were best friends.

"Can you believe this?" Arizona said to Amelia who was making eyes at Josh across the table.

"I know, he is so hot. I want to have him for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner," Amelia responded.

"What?" Arizona said confused, she then saw where Amelia was looking and understood. "Oh, yeah Lynzee said he thinks you're cute."

"Cute?! I'm going to go sit in his lap and show him I'm more than cute." Amelia left Arizona and went and sat in Josh's lap, who was taken by surprise but very into what had fallen into his lap.

When Arizona looked over towards Callie and Lynzee the two were gone, Arizona quickly looked around the room and found the two dancing. Arizona was getting a little annoyed. She was glad that her current girlfriend and her ex-wife could get along, but she didn't think they should be BFFs or anything. And dancing together was just crazy. Lynzee was clearly inebriated. Arizona made her way up onto the dance floor to go rescue Lynzee.

"C'mon, we should get you home!" Arizona yelled over the noise of the music.

"No! Arizona c'mon! Dance with us!" Callie pouted.

"I don't want to dance, Callie. C'mon Lynzee I'm tired."

Lynzee shrugged at Callie and made her way off the dance floor with Arizona who was dragging her out of Joe's. The ride home was increasingly annoying to Arizona because Lynzee, who was apparently feeling very amorous in her drunken state, kept trying to make sloppy drunken moves on Arizona. Not to mention she was beginning to get two black eyes forming from her broken nose she suffered from earlier. Arizona got Lynzee back to her apartment and threw her into bed. Luckily for Arizona, as soon as Lynzee hit the bed she seemed to have passed out. Arizona then took George for a quick walk outside and came back in and decided to sleep on the couch.

At around 4am, she woke up to what sounded like Lynzee throwing up in the bathroom. When Arizona made it to the doorway of the bathroom Lynzee looked up at her sickly and said, "I'm never drinking again."


	12. Good NewsBad News

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Arizona said grinning while putting her earrings in.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Lynzee said rounding the corner to join Arizona as she put the finishing touches on herself. "Wow, you look, stunning."

"Thank you," Arizona said kissing Lynzee gently. "Well if you're not going to tell me where we are going will you going to tell me what the occasion is?"

"Nope, that's a surprise too. C'mon we're going to be late," Lynzee said dragging Arizona out of the bathroom.

The two made their way outside and Arizona saw a black BMW waiting for them. "Is that our Uber," Arizona asked?

"Yep, upgraded to the Lux tonight," Lynzee said as she opened the door for Arizona and allowed her to climb in first. When Lynzee got in the car, she leaned up to the driver and whispered something and then sat back and held Arizona's hand.

Arizona noticed the ride to their mystery destination was unusually quiet. Lynzee typically wasn't shy about talking to their Uber drivers, but tonight she didn't say much. Arizona noticed Lynzee spent a lot of time looking out the window, and only every once in a while would look over at Arizona and smile. Was Lynzee nervous, Arizona wondered? What was this big surprise, and where were they going?

After about a 15 minute ride, the car stopped at Canlis, an up-scale very nice restaurant offering dining views of Lake Union.

Arizona looked at Lynzee who was just grinning. "You got us a reservation at Canlis? That's, like, impossible."

"I may have mentioned something about needing a reservation for a high profile undercover case, so tonight you're not Arizona Robbins, brilliant fetal and pediatric surgeon but Arizona Robbins, wanted by Interpol and the FBI for Arms Trafficking."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I might be," Lynzee smiled, as she got out of the car.

Arizona and Lynzee were sat in a corner mostly isolated from the rest of the restaurant with a spectacular view of the lake. The two got comfortable and ordered their drinks.

"Okay so _now_ will you tell me what's going on?" Arizona asked.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Lynzee smiled back.

Arizona playfully glared.

"Okay, okay!" Lynzee began. "I got a promotion."

"That's great! Congratulations! Wait, you're not moving away are you?"

"What?" Lynzee laughed, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well you've moved around already so much, I wasn't sure if this promotion was going to take you away."

"Not this time," Lynzee said taking a drink of water.

"What was that?"

"Well, I'm sure there will be positions I'll want to apply for outside of Seattle in the future."

"So, you don't want to stay in Seattle?"

"I, Arizona, I didn't say that," Lynzee nervously laughed.

"But, you've thought about it."

"Well yeah, of course I have ..."

The conversation was interrupted by their waiter who had brought them their wine selections. When the waiter left again, Arizona started in on Lynzee again.

"This is a really nice place, Lynzee. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Arizona, what's wrong."

"If you're just going to leave, then what are we doing?"

"I never said I was going to leave. And what do you mean, what are we doing? We're in what _I_ feel is a great relationship."

"It _is_ a great relationship but I'm not doing a long distance one."

"Okay, maybe I confused you with something I previously said. I'm not actively looking for a job outside of Seattle."

"You said in the future though, so what you eventually want to move ..."

"I love you," Lynzee blurted out. Arizona shut up. Lynzee continued, "I'm falling in love with you. You don't have to say anything back. Just, shut up for a second okay?" Lynzee smiled and took a drink of her wine and a deep breath, "I'm not actively looking to leave Seattle like, at all. What I meant was, like, ten, fifteen years down the line, if you know, you and I were still together and you wanted to have a change of scenery. What I'm saying is, as long as you and I continue this relationship, and whatever it may evolve to, I'm not leaving Seattle unless you want to."

"Oh."

"Arizona, I," Lynzee nervously laughed a little again. "I've been in love before, and it wasn't just some college thing. I thought I was going to marry this woman, but how I feel about you has completely thrown me off guard. In all my past relationships I've always had this attitude that my career comes first and no one was going to hold me back, and I'm not saying you're holding me back cause I don't feel that way at all. I just feel so different with you. Like, my career is not the most important thing in my world." Lynzee took another drink. "It's like magnets. I've always been pulled towards my career like a magnet, wherever it was going to take me I was going with it, but now you're my magnet. I know that sounds dumb ..."

"It's not dumb," Arizona finally said. She had tears in her eyes.

* * *

"So I'm seeing that guy, Josh again this Friday," Amelia said to Arizona a few days later. "Has Lynzee said he's said anything about me?"

"Lynzee told me she loved me." Amelia's jaw dropped. "She said she was falling _in_ love with me."

"Oh my God. What did you say?!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"What?! How can you not say anything? What happened?!"

"She told me I was like her magnet and her whole life her career was the only thing that was important to her and now she doesn't feel that way, now she feels like I'm most important to her."

"Wow, that's powerful. And, sweet."

"Yeah, its really beautiful and everything but now what do I do?!"

"So, what you don't love her? Is that what you're saying?"

Arizona dropped her head in her hands, "I don't know, I think I do love her, it's just ..."

"What? It's just what?"

"Isn't it too soon? I mean we've only been dating a couple months."

"Arizona, no one is saying you have to marry her tomorrow, but if you do love her what's the harm in telling her?"

"Callie was the last person I said, 'I love you' to and meant it like that."

"Okay, so how do you feel about Lynzee compared to Callie?"

"I've moved on from Callie. I mean I'll always love her, she's the mother of my child, but it's not the same anymore. I can't stand the thought of losing Lynzee. I mean I was getting pissed last night when I thought she was going to tell me she was looking to leave Seattle. Oh my God, I do love her. I need to tell her. She poured her heart out to me and all I did was tell her she wasn't dumb."

"Well you can tell her tonight. Make it special."

Amelia and Arizona headed around the corner where they found a whole group of staff staring at a nearby television.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked Dr. Webber who was standing by watching.

"There's a shooting at the federal courthouse, they're saying it's a hostage situation," Dr. Webber said. "We need to start prepping the trauma center, it sounds like they'll be bringing casualties our way."

Arizona felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and saw she had a text message from Lynzee that said, "We're headed downtown. I'll call you when I can."


	13. Grave Decisions

**A/N: So far this story has focused on Arizona, and we don't really see Lynzee unless she is with Arizona. This chapter will have us following Lynzee.**

"Okay, be careful." Lynzee read on her phone from Arizona. She put her phone away. It was time to focus. "What do we know so far?" Lynzee said looking up. Lynzee was riding in a black Chevy Tahoe with Josh and two other agents, Alicia and Gary. The four were speeding through downtown Seattle making their way to the Federal Courthouse building.

"We have reports of a man and woman storming the courthouse loaded with assault rifles and backpacks," Gary explained. "We're unsure if the backpacks are carrying extra ammo or IEDs. We're also unsure of how many hostages they have. Sounds like a repeat of San Bernadino, except these guys aren't fleeing."

"What's the plan then?" Alicia asked.

"We meet up with SPD on scene, see if they have any new information. Then we take over. This is our jurisdiction. Homeland is meeting us there, but we have point."

Josh suddenly threw up into a bag he had waiting in his lap.

"Ugh, really Barnett?! Every time, I swear!" Alicia yelled.

"I can't help it! My adrenaline gets pumping and I lose my breakfast," Josh explained.

"Barnett," Lynzee said. Josh looked back at her, and she tossed him some gum. "You have puke on your chin."

"Thanks," Josh said wiping his chin and popping a couple of pieces of gum in his mouth.

The SUV pulled up to the Federal Courthouse which was already surrounded by several local, state, and federal agencies. Lynzee and the other agents stormed out of the vehicle and met up with other FBI agents as well as the Seattle Police Department. As the FBI agents were discussing information and strategy with local police, an explosion from inside the building went off. All the agents and officers grabbed for their guns instinctively and aimed them towards the building.

"Jesus!" Josh yelled.

"We need to get in there!" Lynzee shouted.

"We don't have a negotiator yet," Gary explained.

"They don't want a negotiator, Gary! They're going to kill all those hostages whether we sit back and play it safe or go in there guns blazing, and for all we know, the hostages are dead already anyway. This has ISIS written all over it. They picked a Federal Courthouse for a reason. They wanted to take out as many law enforcement folks as they could. I say we play off like we're going to send in a negotiator and infiltrate."

"Alright, and what if they have bombs?" Gary argued.

"We have footage from exterior cameras, right? Pull it up." The group looked at the footage of the two suspects entering the Federal Courthouse and analyzed the footage. "I think we can all agree they probably both probably have suicide vests on."

"I'm with Miller," Josh chimed in. "We go quiet, take our chances, try to take them out before they have a chance to use any bombs if they've got 'em."

"There's what, two of them?" Alicia scoffed. "We got this."

"Alright," Gary reluctantly agreed. "I'll have a second team follow you in sixty seconds behind you. You be quick, but quiet, and efficient."

Josh, Lynzee, and Alicia led a team towards the parking garage which sat under the building and made their way into the courthouse. Once inside they could hear isolated gunshots every couple of seconds, and then a barrage of gunshots. It seemed most everyone who could have fled was already out of the building. When the FBI agents finally made it to the same level the suspects were on they found a blood bath.

"Fuck, I hate being right all the time," Lynzee whispered into her radio.

"What the fuck?!" Josh whispered back. Josh motioned for Lynzee to take a look at what he saw. Four other men wearing Federal Protective Services gear were standing along with the suspects armed and at the ready.

"Shit!" Lynzee cursed. "They had people on the inside. God damnit, fucking, son of a bitch."

"Okay think," Alicia said. "What's their motive?"

Lynzee regained her focus. "They want us to think they have a bunch of hostages. They want us to storm in here so they can take out a bunch of law enforcement. They have no end game, they don't want to live through this. We have to take them out." Lynzee said.

"There could be more of them here than what we just see," Josh said.

Lynzee met eyes with Josh and Alicia and the rest of the agents, "Alright, everyone pull out."

"I'm not going," Josh protested.

"Me either," Alicia said.

"Alright, spread out, and quiet," Lynzee reluctantly agreed. "When we go hot we go hot together. We'll have to make different marks. Alicia you take the chick, Josh you take the guy, and I'll start picking off FPS guys. Shoot to kill on the two suspects, try to keep the FPS guys alive I want them talking when we're through."

The three moved around to different points of the building, able to get a higher vantage point on the suspects.

"I'm set," Josh said.

"Ready," Alicia stated.

"On my mark. Three, two, mark," Lynzee said.

There was a barrage of gun fire and several of the suspects went down before they realized where the shooting was coming from, and then the bomb went off.

* * *

Earlier back at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, patients started coming into the trauma center with gunshot wounds and other injuries from fleeing the scene. Arizona tried to keep busy with patients, but felt herself drawn back to the television repeatedly between patients to see if there was any update that the event was over. She knew even if shooting didn't last long, Lynzee was bound to be busy even after it was over, but she still kept reaching into her lab coat to look at her pocket to see if she had a text from Lynzee that she didn't hear over all the commotion. There was no text messages though.

As Arizona paused in front of the television for a second the news reported had just said an explosion had just been heard from inside the building, but it was unclear if the explosion had been caused by law enforcement or by the suspects. Arizona decided she had to stop watching the television. She had to find a surgery to get involved in to keep her eyes and mind off of negative thoughts. Arizona caught a break and found a twelve year old girl who needed surgery and quickly found herself scrubbed into an OR.

When the second explosion went off, several text messages and alerts started going off on the nurses' and doctors' phones who were in the OR with Arizona. "What is it, what happened?" Arizona demanded.

"There was another explosion," Dr. Cross said. "It leveled the building."

Arizona looked up and took a breath. Just because the building had blown up didn't mean Lynzee was in it, Arizona thought. But then why did she have such a bad feeling. Regardless Arizona knew she had to focus on her patient. She put her eyes back down on her patient. "Dr. Cross, can you look at my phone and tell me if I have any messages?"

Dr. Cross checked Arizona's phone, "No, nothing Dr. Robbins."

When Arizona got out of surgery an hour later she immediately headed back down to the television looking for an update. She gasped when she saw the damage of the building. Arizona had enough, she was going to call. She pulled out her phone and tried dialing Lynzee but all the cell phone towers were jammed with activity. "Damnit."

* * *

Back at the courthouse it had been a couple hours since the bomb had gone off. When Lynzee regained consciousness she couldn't see anything, she heard what sounded like Alicia screaming, she couldn't move, and she was in pain.

"Alicia!" Lynzee yelled. Alicia continued to scream. "Alicia!" Lynzee tried yelling again but Alicia still didn't respond. "SHUT UP!" Lynzee yelled and the screaming finally settled down to only a whimper. "Jesus," Lynzee said quietly to herself. "Alicia, is that you?"

"Oh, God. I think I'm dying," Alicia answered.

"What's your situation?"

"I've been impaled with a piece of rebar." Alicia started screaming again.

"Alicia! ALICIA!," Lynzee yelled again as Alicia settled down again. "You're in shock. Just, try to relax your breathing, don't think about the rebar. Are you hurt anywhere else? Have you heard from Josh? Can you reach anyone on your radio?"

"I don't know. Oh my God, we're going to die."

"Hey! Shut up! We're still alive right now, just. You need to hold on. Focus, have you heard from Josh or anyone outside?"

"I think Josh is dead."

Tears welled in Lynzee's eyes. Josh had become like the brother she never had. He was her best friend at work, and had become her closest friend she had met in Seattle besides Arizona. "Shut up. SHUT UP! JOSH! JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Lynzee was suddenly becoming a little hysterical at the thought of having lost her friend. Lynzee started coughing violently from all the yelling and could taste blood. She couldn't see the extent of her injuries but knew that probably wasn't good. "Fuck."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Arizona was starting to lose her patience with everyone she came into contact to. She had a gut feeling something wasn't right. The phone lines were still jammed and Lynzee hadn't responded to any text messages, so Arizona wasn't sure if she wasn't getting them or if she was and couldn't respond or what was going on.

"Arizona," Kepner said dragging her down the hallway. "You're coming with Riggs, Dr. Hunt and I. We're going downtown to see if we need to treat anyone in the field."

Arizona was grateful to be able to go downtown, it was just where she wanted to be, maybe she would see Lynzee and know that she was okay. She was confused though, unless there was an abundance of children or pregnant women, she wasn't sure why Dr. Bailey would have selected Arizona of all people to go work in the field with Dr. Hunt and Kepner.

"Wait, why me?" Arizona stopped looking at Kepner. Kepner knew something and wasn't telling Arizona.

"Arizona, we just heard on the news there were some FBI agents who had just entered the building shortly before the bomb was set off." Arizona started to collapse to the floor, but Kepner caught her. "I'm not taking you there as a doctor."

* * *

It was starting to get dark and rain had started to drizzle down onto the ruins of what was left of the court house. It had become quiet. Lynzee had slipped into and out of consciousness. When she came back into consciousness again she couldn't hear Alicia anymore. Lynzee wasn't sure if this meant Alicia had slipped into unconsciousness too or if she was dead. Lynzee felt alone. If she could just move her arm she could try to find something to make noise with to let people know she was still alive, but she was pinned. Suddenly, Lynzee heard distant moaning. It wasn't Alicia this time.

"Josh?! Josh is that you?!" Lynzee started to get excited.

"Miller," was all Josh said back faintly.

"Josh! Come on, Josh wake up. Wake up! Keep talking to me."

"What happened?" Josh asked. His voice was faint as if he wasn't all there.

"Nothing good. Can you move at all?"

"I don't know. How long have we been in here?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a few hours?"

"What about Rodriguez?"

"She was talking to me before, but ... I'm not sure now."

"I don't think I can move."

"It's okay, just ... just stay with me."

* * *

Arizona, Kepner, Riggs, and Dr. Hunt arrived at what was left of the courthouse, and realized the gravity of the situation. Dr. Hunt ran up to the Emergency Operations Center and found Gary who explained what was going on.

"We have five agents missing," Gary began. "We sent a team in shortly before the explosion happened, but some of them made it back out. We haven't been able to reach any of them to know their status."

"What about Agent Miller?" Arizona said stepping forward.

Gary met Arizona's eyes with deep concern, "Agent Miller led the team into the building."

Arizona immediately began crying as Kepner and Riggs tried to console her.

"She's also the one who made the call to evacuate most of the agents out before the explosion happened," Gary continued. "She probably saved a lot of lives."


	14. Lost and Found

It had been almost a full twenty-four hours since the explosion at the courthouse and so far rescue teams had only found two of the missing five FBI agents. Alicia, Josh, and Lynzee were still missing in action though. Kepner had taken Arizona home as there wasn't anything additional for the doctors to do at the site. Gary assured Arizona he would personally let her know of anything additional he might find out regarding Lynzee. "It is possible though," he had told her, "we might not her. We're unsure of the exact location her and the others were in when the bomb went off. If they were close enough, well, there might not be anything left to find." This was not what Arizona wanted or needed to hear.

Inside the rubble, things weren't looking good. Lynzee and Josh both continued to slip out of and back into consciousness and Alicia still hadn't been heard from again by either of them.

"Miller, are you there?" Josh asked as he came back to again.

Lynzee moaned back.

"C'mon, wake up Miller."

Lynzee tried to speak but her mouth was so dry she couldn't make out any words. She forced a couple coughs and was able to make words again. "Just, let me go."

"Fuck that, Miller. You're not leaving me."

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired too, Lynzee, but we have to hang on."

"I can't. I just want to sleep. Make the pain go away."

"Hey. Hey! The pain, is how we know we're still alive okay? Pain is good. Well for you anyway, I can't feel shit so I'm probably fucking paralyzed or some bullshit. But stay with me. I can't be in here alone. I'll have to shoot myself."

"You won't be able to shoot yourself if you can't move your arms, dumbass," Lynzee said jokingly.

Josh laughed. "That sounds more like you."

* * *

Thirty-six hours after the bomb Arizona was back at the hospital.

"Robbins!" Karev yelled as soon as he saw Arizona. Arizona turned and saw who it was and kept walking. Karev ran to catch up to Arizona and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Arizona immediately got tears in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do, Alex? Where am I supposed to be?"

Alex put his arms around Arizona and consoled her, "Hey, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Alex!" Arizona said crying. "What if I never see her again."

"Look, I have a pyloric stenosis surgery scheduled in an hour. Why don't you scrub in with me to take your mind off of things okay?" Karev suggested.

Arizona wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

"What's going on? What have you heard?" Amelia said running up to Arizona and Karev.

"Nothing. There's no news yet."

"I'm sorry, Arizona." Amelia said reaching out and touching Arizona's shoulder. "I tried calling Josh a couple of times and the calls were going through but there was no answer."

* * *

Under the rubble, Lynzee woke up again to the sound of a jackhammer and rumbling. The vibrations from the machine started to move the debris around Lynzee.

"Josh!" Lynzee yelled. There was no answer. Could Josh not hear her over the loud noise, Lynzee wondered? Or had he passed out again or worse?

Finally enough of the concrete that had Lynzee pinned had vibrated and moved enough Lynzee was able to adjust her arm and free itself. She began to feel around her surroundings for the first time and found a piece of rebar right above her. Lynzee grabbed a piece of concrete and began to hit the rebar repeatedly trying to make as much noise as possible. If they would stop using the jackhammer for a minute maybe they would be able to hear her noises.

After only ten minutes though Lynzee had to stop. She was over-exerting herself and losing energy fast. She then tried moving some of the concrete around her with her free arm but it was too heavy for what little strength she had left. When the jackhammer ing stopped, Lynzee beat furiously against the rebar again hoping the sound would echo enough someone anywhere could hear her.

"I hear you!" Lynzee finally heard. Tears immediately began streaming down her face. "Keep making noise!" Lynzee continued to bang the concrete against the rebar even though she could feel herself slipping away. She had to hold on. "I see you! Hang on! We're going to get you!" Lynzee heard these words, just before she slipped away again.

* * *

When Lynzee opened her eyes again there was a bright light. Had she died, she wondered? Was this heaven? Then she saw faces. Dr. Torres was there. This was definitely not heaven, she thought. Lynzee tried to speak, but she couldn't hear any words coming out.

"Lynzee it's Callie, can you hear me? You're at the hospital. We're going to take care of you okay?"

"Zona ..." Lynzee was able to say faintly. Lynzee locked eyes with Callie. She was weak.

"She's in surgery, we sent someone to get her, okay? Hang on!"

"Tell ... I love... Take care ... Zona."

"She's in v-fib! Where the Hell is Arizona!"

* * *

When Arizona made it down from surgery she ran into the room and found it empty. The worst scenarios crossed her mind for the quickest second and then she saw Meredith.

"Arizona!" Meredith said rushing up to Arizona.

"What ... Where ..." Arizona was beginning to breakdown.

"She's in surgery. She had a lot of internal injuries and broken bones."

Arizona turned back and started running for the elevator to make her way back up to the surgical floor. Meredith was close behind.

Meredith stayed with Arizona as they watched from the gallery. "Did they find the other agents?" Arizona finally asked.

"Amelia is in surgery with Agent Barnett and the other one was pronounced at the scene."

"I can't lose her, Meredith. We've all had so much loss already. I just ..."

* * *

Lynzee made it through her surgery, and Arizona joined her in her room in the Intensive Care Unit.

Amelia came in shortly after still wearing her scrub cap. Arizona looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"There was damage to Lynzee's reticular activating system. It probably happened during all of the jostling around getting her out of the rubble. She needs time to heal, but she's going to be in a coma until that area heals enough again."

Arizona tearfully nodded understanding exactly what Amelia was saying. "How's Josh?"

Amelia had tears in her eyes now too. "He's going to live. I'm hoping his paralysis is only temporary."

* * *

Later that night, Callie found Arizona sleeping in Lynzee's room with her head on Lynzee's bed. Callie came in and grabbed another blanket from the closet and covered Arizona up. "Thank you," Arizona said as she woke up and sat up.

"Arizona, you should go home. She could be like this for days, weeks even."

"I know, but I can't. I wasn't here when she came in, I have to be here when she wakes up."

Kepner then entered the room with a man and a woman that had to have been Lynzee's parents. Arizona had only seen them in photographs. Arizona stood up and moved aside as the man and woman rushed up to Lynzee.

"Maybe I will go home, give them some privacy."

"Come stay with me and Sofia tonight. Completely platonic. Nothing more. You just, shouldn't be alone. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Callie."


	15. Comatose

Arizona came back to the hospital the next day first thing and found Lynzee's parents still in her room by her side. Arizona really wanted to be by Lynzee's side and be there when she woke up, but she didn't want to intrude in on Lynzee's parents. So, as Arizona found time, she would stop by Lynzee's room, peek in, and leave quickly. After three days of doing this in a row, Lynzee's dad stopped Arizona before she departed again.

"Dr. Robbins, is it?" he said.

Arizona stopped and paused at the door, "Yes," Arizona said quietly.

Mr. Miller approached Arizona with sad eyes. It was hard for Arizona to even look at him. "You can come in, sit down for a moment. If you have time that is. My wife and I will give you some privacy, as you've been kind enough to give us."

"Thank you," Arizona said looking up at him. "How did you know who I was?"

"Last time Lynzee was at home she mentioned she was dating a doctor she met out here. A pediatric and fetal surgeon. I Googled you back then, and you've been pacing back and forth past this room since we got here."

Arizona smiled a little embarrassed she hadn't been as inconspicuous as she thought.

"I'm Roger, by the way. My wife, Isabella," Mr. Miller said to Arizona extending his hand.

Arizona shook it, "Arizona Robbins, it's nice to meet you both. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"We'll give you some privacy, Arizona," Mr. Miller said as he and Mrs. Miller left the room.

Arizona took a breath and made her way over to Lynzee's bedside. She took Lynzee's right hand gently, as it was in a cast up past her elbow. Arizona sat quietly for a moment and watched Lynzee's slow breathing.

"I know you can't hear me," Arizona said through eyes that began to well with tears. "Medicine tells me you can't hear me, but maybe ..." Arizona exhaled sharply and sniffed. "Lynzee please wake up. Please. I can't lose you. I need you."

Arizona looked at Lynzee with tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat there and watched for a moment just hoping Lynzee would suddenly open her eyes, but nothing happened. "Lynzee, the other night you told me you loved me and," Arizona paused and took a deep breath, "I want you to know that I love you too. So you have to wake up so I can tell you that. I'm so sorry I didn't say it that night, I was afraid. The last person I loved like this, well, you know, we're not together anymore and it scared me that I was getting so attached to you so fast, I thought I could just pretend it wasn't real. Lynzee please wake up so I can tell you I love you. You need to know that, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. Please, just open your eyes."

Arizona waited again desperately searching for some sign from Lynzee that what she was saying was getting through, but still nothing happened. "George misses you. I can tell. I've been staying over at your place and taking care of him. I think he knows you haven't just gone on a trip this time. He seems sad. Maybe he can tell from the look in my eyes. Your parents are here. I'll let them in at your place so they can get some rest and shower if they want. Josh is doing okay. He was paralyzed when he got out of surgery, but he seems to be getting control of his limbs again, he wiggled his toes this morning, so that's good news. You're going to be okay too, you just need to wake up. I mean, you have a broken leg, a broken arm, and some broken ribs but other than that you're going to be okay. I just need you to wake up." Still, nothing happened.

Lynzee's parents came back after a while and Arizona got up. "We were thinking we would go back to our hotel and get some rest and shower, if you could call us if anything changes?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Of course, absolutely. Actually, if you want I can give you the key to Lynzee's apartment and you can stay there. It's nicer than a hotel. I've been staying there with George taking care of him."

"That would be good, thank you." Mr. Miller gave Arizona his phone number for her to call them if anything should change with Lynzee's condition and Arizona handed Lynzee's dad the key to the apartment.

* * *

Another week went by and there still wasn't any change to Lynzee's condition. Arizona would come by every evening and relieve Lynzee's parents so they could get some rest during the night. Arizona continued to talk to Lynzee even though she did not medically believe there was any benefit to this, but it made Arizona feel better.

"So then after I fixed the baby I put it back into the uterus, closed up the mom, and she'll get to deliver her healthy baby to term," Arizona was going on about a previous surgery she had that day to Lynzee. "So it was a pretty amazing ...," Arizona paused as she thought she felt her hand being squeezed. She quickly looked down at her hand and saw Lynzee squeezing it and quickly looked back at Lynzee whose eyes were still closed. "Lynzee, can you hear me?! Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me!" Arizona felt light pressure on her own fingers from Lynzee's again. "Oh my God, oh my God. Wake up, Lynzee. Can you open your eyes?!" Arizona looked at Lynzee but her eyes still weren't open. "Okay, that's okay, stay with me, okay?" Arizona felt a light squeeze on her fingers again. "Nurse!" Arizona yelled out the door.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins?" the nurse said.

"Page. Dr. Shepherd!"

* * *

Amelia arrived and Arizona had put a call through to Lynzee's dad who said they'd be back at the hospital right away. Amelia began assessing Lynzee, looking into her eyes with a flashlight and trying to communicate to Lynzee as Arizona had been doing. "Lynzee can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?" Lynzee squeezed Amelia's hand. "Can you open your eyes?" Nothing happened. "Lynzee, can you move wiggle your toes?" Amelia pulled back the blanket and saw Lynzee wiggling her toes.

"What does all this mean?" Arizona asked Amelia.

"I'm going to run some scans, but it looks as if she's starting to come back. It may be that her reticular activating system is mending and she's starting to come out of her comatose state. What she is in now is a minimally conscious state, where she's able to understand us, she can hear us and do simple tasks but her RAS is not allowing her to do all the functions of a fully conscious person. Once I take a look a the scans I'll be able to get a better idea of what in her brain is firing up. We may be able to come up with some easy activities we can work in in the next couple of days that may trigger her into a fully conscious state."

"Like what, exactly."

Amelia thought for a second, "Lynzee can you hear me?" Lynzee squeezed Amelia's hand lightly. "Can you wiggle anything else for us?"

Arizona laughed as she saw Lynzee's ears wiggling.

* * *

Everyday Arizona, Amelia, and Lynzee's parents would work with Lynzee working on cognitive stimulation. Lynzee still hadn't opened her eyes but her squeezes were beginning to feel stronger and stronger.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Arizona said to Lynzee one night, "I'll be right back."

Arizona started to get up but stopped as soon as she heard, "Hurry up" come from Lynzee. Arizona looked at Lynzee's eyes and saw her eyelids fluttering open.

"Oh my God!" Arizona said as tears rushed to her eyes.

"You better go pee." Lynzee said smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Arizona squeezed Lynzee's hand.

Lynzee smiled, "You can go pee, I'm not going anywhere."

"Hold on, I'll get Amelia in here." Arizona paged Amelia, who came down right away and assessed Lynzee over while Arizona went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Follow my light," Amelia said as she shown a flashlight into Lynzee's eyes. "Good. Can you raise your arms?" Lynzee did. "And, can you move your legs? Gently ..." Lynzee moved her legs wincing a little. Arizona came back in on the phone smiling at Lynzee. "Great, well I'm not going to discharge you tomorrow or anything. I want to do a full work up and make sure everything else is good, and you still need your rest."

"How's Josh, and Alicia?"

Amelia looked back at Arizona, who hung up the phone and came forward and sat down.

"Josh is okay. He's been discharged, but he also has some recovery to do as well. Couple broken bones."

"And Alicia?" Lynzee pressed, but she already knew the answer.

Arizona looked into Lynzee's eyes that were beginning to water. Arizona's eyes began to water too, and Lynzee looked away.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Tears fell down Lynzee's cheeks.

"Your parents are on their way," Arizona said, hoping to cheer Lynzee up. "They've been here everyday, I gave them a key to your apartment so they could stay there instead of at a hotel, and I took care of George the first couple of days before they got here."

"I'm going to give you two some privacy before your parents get here, okay?" Amelia said awkwardly walking out of the room.

"I missed you so much, Lynzee," Arizona said holding Lynzee's hand.

"I never thought, I'd see you again."

Arizona put her hand on Lynzee's cheek and with tears in her eyes said, "Lynzee, I love you."

"You don't have to say that just because of what happened."

"I'm not! Really, I, I should have told you that night in the restaurant when you told me, but I was scared. Then, I wanted to tell you and then all of this happened and I was so afraid I was never going to be able to tell you how I felt about you, and I hated that you were lost in that building thinking that I didn't love you because I do, and I hate myself for not being true to myself and telling you how I felt when I had the chance, and I'll never do that again."

"Kiss me," Lynzee said pleadingly into Arizona's sparking blue eyes.

Arizona leaned in slowly and gently kissed Lynzee deeply as if the two had never kissed before.


	16. Recovery and Epilogue

Months have passed since the bombing Lynzee was caught up in. She ended up spending two weeks in the hospital before Arizona convinced her to come stay with her. Lynzee reluctantly agreed. Having always been an independent person, Lynzee found it difficult to find herself relying on someone else to assist her in doing every day tasks.

Things had not been great for Arizona either. She had been in an ugly custody battle with Callie after Callie and Penny ended up getting back together and Penny then being selected for a grant which was taking her across the country to New York. Arizona had come out winning full custody of Sophia, but she couldn't stand seeing Callie become this depressed person. After a lot of thought and several tears, Arizona agreed to give Callie custody of Sophia and told Callie to move to New York with their daughter so she could be with Penny and be happy.

The strain of Arizona's custody battle and Lynzee's frustrations with no longer having her independence was taking it's toll on their relationship. Arizona was finally seeing how she must have been towards Callie when she was trying to recover from the plane crash. To avoid the negativity she was receiving at home from Lynzee, Arizona found herself working longer hours in an effort to avoid going home. If Arizona was lucky, she would come home to Lynzee already asleep. This wasn't helping Lynzee though, who was feeling neglected and sinking further into depression coupled with PTSD.

* * *

"What time is your physical therapy session today?" Arizona asked nervously. The subject of Lynzee going to physical therapy had become a sore subject, especially since Callie left for New York, because she had been helping Lynzee initially until she left. The two had become pretty good friends and Arizona almost felt as if Lynzee resented her for driving Callie away.

"It's at 2," Lynzee answered not looking away from her work computer.

"I can come home and take you there if you want, or if you'd rather me send someone else over ... "

"I'm not going to go."

"Why not?"

"It's not working, so why bother?"

"You're not going to get any better in a day, or a week, or a month even. It takes time. Not to mention, you can't go back to work until you're cleared, and you can't get cleared unless you go to physical therapy. So just go! I'm tired of arguing about this every time."

"They're not going to let me go back."

"What are you talking about?"

"My supervisor stopped by yesterday. He said they want to send me out to Quantico to be a trainer."

Arizona's jaw dropped. Regardless of how icy their relationship had been as of late, she quickly felt uneasy at the thought of Lynzee going away.

"Do you have any choice in the matter? Or is this a done deal?" Arizona asked.

"I don't think they want to wait and see if I'll get better. They want me to go to Quantico and continue my therapy out there then... when, or if, I do get better they might put me back on the field."

"He said this? Your supervisor?"

"Not in so many words, but essentially."

"So when do you leave?"

Lynzee didn't answer, but looked at Arizona.

"I know you, Lynz," Arizona said kneeling by Lynzee's side. She placed her hand on Lindsey's face gently and Lynzee turned her head away ashamed. "I know how you feel Lynz. I've been sitting where you're sitting now and I felt what you're feeling."

"You didn't get one of your friends killed."

"You did not kill Alicia. She died a hero, doing the job she loved and signed up to do. It could've easily been you or Josh."

"It should have been me."

"Don't say that," Arizona pleaded with more tears in her eyes.

Lynzee sighed and began to cry, "I think I need help Arizona. I know I shouldn't be saying these things, but I can't help how I feel. I'm in pain. My leg hurts all the time. My right hand spasms. I want to kill myself."

Arizona held Lynzee tight, and when Lynzee tried to resist, Arizona held on tighter until Lynzee gave up and let Arizona hold her. The two stayed there and cried together. It was the first intimate moment the two had had together in what felt like forever.

"Okay. Shh," Arizona said after a moment and she was able to compose herself. "Tell me about your physical pain youre feeling, how long has your leg been bothering you? When did your hand start spasming? Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

Lynzee took a moment, wiped her eyes and said, "I don't know exactly. I thought maybe I was sore from physical therapy. Who knows, maybe that's all it really is anyway. That's why I don't want to go. I feel like it's making me worse. I've had the spasm in my hand since the hospital."

"Why didn't you say anything before?! We could've had it checked out then!"

"I was ready to get out of there! Plus, I thought it was normal considering what I went through. I thought it would just go away after a while."

"I'm calling Amelia. I want her to do a full work up."

* * *

Amelia came back into the room she left Lynzee and Arizona in.

"So the good news is there are no abnormalities in your brain," Amelia began.

"So what's the bad news?" Lynzee asked as Arizona grasped her hand tighter.

"There are small fractures in your spine at C8and S5," Amelia explained pointing to the x-rays on the wall. "Unfortunately, they probably started out as barely visible, maybe even microscopic and the physical therapy may have aggravated it."

"I can't be bedridden in this hospital anymore," Lynzee started.

"You won't have to!" Amelia exclaimed. "With your permission, I'd like to try a newer method of treatment I was reading about. Basically, I'd extract bone marrow from your spine, generate stem cells in the lab, combine the generated stem cells with a steroid and replace that back in the injured areas of your spine. That combined with aquatic physical therapy will hopefully be a successful treatment plan."

"What if I don't do the bone marrow business, what am I looking at for recovery?" Lynzee asked.

"The aquatic therapy alone may ease the pain in your leg, but you'll continue to have light spasming in the hand."

"I'll never be able to qualify for my sidearm," Lynzee said quietly to Arizona.

Arizona gripped Lynzee hand tighter, "Whatever you choose, I'll be here with you, okay?"

Lynzee took a deep breath, "Do it."


	17. A Year Later

It took a few weeks from the time Amelia performed her treatment on Lynzee before she started feeling better, but luckily the treatment was working. Lynzee was nearly pain-free and could feel herself getting strong again with the aquatic physical therapy. This boosted her self-esteem and combined with talking to a PTSD counselor she was able to get over her depression. She still has a slight limp in her gait, which prevents her from working in the field, but Arizona and her talked it over and agreed Quantico would be good for Lynzee. Arizona even decided to go with her, as this would put her only 3 hours away from Sophia.

* * *

 _ **A Year Later**_

"How much further?" Arizona asked.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly," Lynzee replied. "Shouldn't be too much farther according to the map. Do you want to rest a bit?"

Arizona wiped her brow. The two were currently hiking up a mountain on the Appalachian Trail. Lynzee moved back to Arizona who was just behind her and helped her sit down on a nearby rock. The two rested for a minute as Lynzee opened up their water and took a drink, she then handed it to Arizona who took a big gulp.

"Why are we doing this again?" Arizona asked. It was a beautiful fall day and the leaves on the trees were changing from green to vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows.

"I don't know, why not? You like finding those geocaches and there's supposed to be one at the top of this trail."

"I don't know if I really want to find one that bad," Arizona half jokingly said.

"Eh, I think you'll change your mind about that once you find it."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "Why is that?" She was looking Lynzee over to see if she was hiding something. "What are you up to Agent Miller?" Arizona grabbed the sides of Lynzee's shirt and pulled her close.

"Whaaaaaat? Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about."

Arizona started laughing, "Yes you are! Your ears are wiggling and your eyebrows are quivering!"

Lynzee started laughing, "I just know how excited you get when you find a geocache before I do."

"Uh huh." Arizona wasn't buying it.

"Yes! You get this overjoyed look on your face and I'm just picturing it now, cause that's how you're going to look in a minute when we find this thing!"

"Alright, alright. Let's get to it then. You're like a drill sergeant though having me climb this damn mountain, you know."

"Aww should I carry you on my back the rest of the way?"

"Smart ass."

"Would you rather me be a smart ass or a dumbass?" Lynzee joked.

"Ha... ha..." Arizona rolled her eyes sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh my God," Arizona said as she made her way through the clearing at the top. Lynzee came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"It's something, isn't it?"

"We have to bring Sofia here some time."

"You know that means you'll have to climb up 'this damn mountain' again," Lynzee said as she imitated Arizona's earlier words.

"You're right, we can just take her to the zoo she'll like that just as much."

Lynzee laughed, "She'll probably like it more!"

After admiring the view at the top of the mountain, the two set out to look for the geocache.

"The hint on the app says, 'don't be stumped, know your roots!'" Lynzee read looking down at her phone.

"Roots... trees... there's trees everywhere! How the Hell does that help?!

"It says don't be stumped... so a tree stump maybe? You see a tree stump around here?"

Arizona turned around, "Oh for Pete's sake!" She kneeled down and retrieved a small camouflaged Kool-aid container from under a tree stump nearby. Arizona was smiling from ear to ear exposing her deep dimples. Lynzee slowly approached and put her phone away. Arizona began to open the geocache to see what could possibly be inside. One never knows what a geocache will contain. Sometimes a geocache will only have a log book to sign, other times prizes or small trinkets. If one is really lucky they can get a trackable to log online to see where it has traveled, whether all over the country, or possibly all over the world! Arizona was hoping she was lucky enough to find a trackable.

"What's inside?" Lynzee asked as Arizona opened it up.

"I don't know yet," Arizona said as she reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you can sign the log." Arizona handed the piece of paper to Lynzee.

"Congratulations, you've found a geocache. But wait, this is no ordinary geocache..." Lynzee read aloud as Arizona pulled out some of the items inside the cache.

"Hey look! A baseball ticket to a Nationals/Cardinals game!" Arizona exclaimed as she handed it to Lynzee, she was like a kid in a candy store as she looked through the contents.

"I think you should read this," Lynzee said as she handed Arizona back the paper. Arizona took it and started reading it quietly, as she made her way down the piece of paper which listed off several items contained in the cache to include movie ticket stubs, sporting event, Smithsonian visits the two had done together Arizona started to put two and two together.

Arizona got a confused look on her face. "You hid one without me?!" She exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Lynzee said as she took the piece of paper out of Arizona's hands and placed it to the side. Lynzee then placed both of Arizona hands in her own. "Arizona. God, where do I even begin. The first time I saw you smile I knew I wanted to meet you. The first time I heard you speak I knew I wanted to date you. The first time I dated you I knew I wanted to marry you." Arizona began to tear up understanding what was happening. Lynzee's eyes started to tear up as well from seeing Arizona tear up. "I never believed in that love at first site crap and then it happened to me and I get it. You are the most amazing person I've ever known. You're the most selfless person I have ever met, and you make me want to be a better person." Lynzee got down on one knee and pulled out a 2 carat 3 stone princess cut diamond ring in a platinum setting. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Arizona said quietly as she nodded with tears streaming down her face. She pulled Lynzee up to match her height and the two kissed deeply.


	18. Adrenaline

_Arizona and Lynzee walked arm in arm through the crowded shopping plaza in Dublin. It was late afternoon. School children must have just gotten out of classes as more teenagers could be seen joining together in the Food Court. Arizona looked to Lynzee with love in her eyes. Lynzee looked back and smiled. They had never been happier._

 _POP. POP. POP._

 _Shots started to ring out within the mall. Panicked shoppers started running towards Arizona and Lynzee. Emergency service personnel started to run past the two. Arizona was trying to pull Lynzee away from the shots. Lynzee reached down for her credentials._

 _"_ _I'm with the FBI! I can help you!" She yelled to the Irish police officers running by. Lynzee patted her pockets. She didn't have her credentials on her. Panic washed over her. Where were they?! She always had them on her. Always._

 _Arizona pleaded with Lynzee again to leave. Lynzee looked at Arizona and knew she was right. She had to protect Arizona at all costs. Lynzee lead the way, pulling Arizona behind her, trying to find a safe exit out of the shopping plaza. More and more shots rang out behind them._

 _Just around the next corner was the exit. They could see the city street through a window. Just out the store door to the right and out the exit to the left and they were free._

 _A vehicle pulls up to the entrance to the shopping plaza in front of them. Four guys with guns get out of the car and head into the plaza. Lynzee forces Arizona down to hide. There's no where to go. There's no escape. The gunman come into Arizona and Lynzee's view. Lynzee holds Arizona knowing this is their last moment together. Then they're both shot._

Lynzee's eyes jolt open. She's covered in sweat and breathing heavy. The sun has already risen as she slept in on this Saturday morning. She reaches over to touch Arizona. Arizona isn't there.

Lynzee sits up slowly and wipes her brow. It was a dream. Just a dream. Her eyes pan around the bedroom. She sees her credentials laying there on the dresser. Relief washes over her for a moment. She slowly gets out of bed and grabs the gray sweatpants laying on the floor she took off the night before when she got into bed. She also grabs her worn out white long sleeve waffle shirt and throws it on. Lynzee makes her way out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. She needs coffee.

On the coffee pot is a note, "Went to the store, just press start! I love you!"

Lynzee presses start on the coffee pot and sits down and pets George for comfort as she thinks about the dream she just woke up from.

The door opens to the apartment. "Hey, you're up!" Arizona smiles as she walks in with a couple bags of groceries.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with you." Lynzee moves and helps Arizona put the groceries on the counter to unload from their bags.

"I wanted to let you sleep in. Plus, I just wanted to grab a few things. Are you okay?"

"I just, had a really bad dream is all. A nightmare actually I guess."

Arizona looked towards Lynzee with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay? What happened? Was it about the bombing?"

Lynzee sits down finding it hard to even speak of what she dreamt. "It was just…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Terrifying."

Arizona moved to Lynzee standing in front of her and held her hands.

"We were in Ireland or something. Somewhere in Europe I guess," Lynzee said trying to remember the details. "We were walking in mall or something and all of a sudden there was gunfire and police and military started showing up I guess to go after whatever the threat was and I was going to help them but I could find my credentials and then I had to save you and we were running trying to get out of there and we almost made it. It were right there at the exit about to get out and then this vehicle pulled up and these guys with guns got out and we hid and then they came right where we were hiding."

"And then you woke up?" Arizona asked.

"No. Then they shot us. Then I woke up I guess." Tears had fallen down her face. "I couldn't save you."

"This is the second or third dream you've had about a shooting."

"I know, I just… what does it mean?"

"Well… with everything that's going on in the world. I think you probably deep down want to get back in the field. Maybe you're subconsciously feeling helpless at Quantico training new agents instead of using your amazing assets out in the field." Arizona said as she started to put groceries in the fridge.

"Would that be such a bad thing? To go back to the field."

"Lynz," Arizona said pleading. Arizona didn't want Lynzee to go back into the field after what happened in Seattle. She also knew Lynzee was miserable with a desk job. She needed the action, the adrenaline. Arizona knew where this conversation was heading. "I didn't think you could go back into the field after what happened."

"I took the test last month," she paused. "I passed. I can go back whenever I'm ready." Lynzee knew she was going to pay for that one. The test she was referring to was the physical fitness test all agents had to pass before going into the field.

Arizona shook her head slowly as she stared into the fridge. Tears started to well in her eyes. "Are you ever going to talk to me about stuff before just doing it?" Arizona asked as she shut the fridge door forcefully.

"I haven't done anything yet, Arizona." Lynzee came up behind her and put her hands on Arizona's arms. Arizona abruptly shook her off. Lynzee turned Arizona around, "Hey, c'mon! Arizona!" Lynzee hugged her and Arizona let her this time as she started to cry.

"You have nightmares about what would happen if you don't go back into the field. I have nightmares about what would happen to you if you went back into the field," Arizona admitted. "I know you're miserable at your job right now. I know how hard it is for you to stay behind on all the excitement that you get to hear about from Josh and the other agents you used to work with. But I can't help but be selfish in not wanting you to go back to that life. I love you Lynzee. We're about to get married. I want to start a family with you. But I can't do all this and then lose you." Arizona looked deep into Lynzee's eyes which were glassy with tears.

"I love you too, Arizona. So much. If you want me to stay at Quantico I will. I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you," Arizona said as she kissed Lynzee gently.

* * *

"Hey Arizona, how are you?" Callie asked as she answered the phone. "Sofia! Mommy's on the phone!"

Arizona had made it a habit to call Sofia daily if possible on her way home from work. "I'm good! How about you guys? Jesus! What an idiot!" Arizona screamed as a motorcycle zoomed passed her car and weaved in and out of traffic.

"What? What happened?!" Callie exclaimed. "I'm glad our daughter wasn't on the phone for that outburst!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Some moron on a motorcycle is driving like an idiot. At least they had a riding jacket and helmet on."

"Oh well that'll help a lot," Callie responded sarcastically. "You know how many motorcycle accidents I've seen just in the past week? It's like the weather gets a little nicer out and everyone with a bike wants to be an idiot."

"No kidding. Well at least karma caught up to this one, looks like he just got pulled over by the police."

"Well that's a first. Seems like they're never around when you want them to be."

"Oh my God," Arizona said as she passed the motorcyclist and cop who had it pulled over.

"What now?" Callie asked.

"That's _my_ idiot!" Arizona said annoyed. "I'm not even going to stop. I guess I'll find out when she gets home."

"What? Arizona, what are you talking about?"

"The idiot on the bike is Lynzee. I just saw her pull off her helmet as I passed."

"Lynzee can ride a motorcycle?"

"Apparently."

"Wow, that's actually kind of hott," Callie admitted.

"Thanks, Callie."

Callie laughed, "Sorry! Here's your daughter."

* * *

Arizona was in the driveway leaning against her car waiting when Lynzee rolled up on the bike. She waited until she turned the engine off before she spoke.

"So how much was the ticket?" Arizona inquired.

Lynzee pulled her helmet off. "What ticket?"

Arizona narrowed her eyes at her. "First of all, I'll come back to the fact that you even have a motorcycle here in the driveway with you straddling it. I saw you driving on that thing like an idiot weaving in and out of traffic. Secondly, I saw the cop pull you over. And thirdly..."

Lynzee approached Arizona slowly as she was ranting and moved in on her leaning Arizona back into her car. She started to move into kiss her but Arizona pushed her off.

"No!" Arizona said hitting Lynzee's padded black leather jacket. "You're an idiot. Why do you have a damn motorcycle? I didn't even know you knew how to ride!"

Lynzee laughed, "I don't know. I've always wanted one. I learned how to ride forever ago, I just never bought one. Just think of it as a birthday present to myself."

"Your birthday was months ago!"

"So, think of it as a really early present for next year! Can we go inside? You're starting to make a scene."

" _I'm making a scene? I?!_ You're taking that thing back."

"What?! No I'm not! C'mon go for a ride with me."

"No! I don't want to get on that thing. You know how many motorcycle accidents we've had in the last week?!" Arizona was using Callie's line.

Lynzee thought for a moment, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say very few. You work at a children's hospital." She raised an eyebrow looking for an explanation.

"Okay not my hospital directly but in general. I was talking to Callie earlier and she said they've had a bunch of them just this week!"

Lynzee sighed. "There's a reason I have on a helmet and a riding jacket, babe."

"I don't care! And the ticket?"

"I'm telling you I didn't get a ticket."

"Oh what, cause you whipped out your creds and showed him you're FBI so you got off the hook?!"

Lynzee wasn't going to admit to anything. "Are you done? Can we go inside now?"

"I'm going inside, you're taking that thing back."

"You know if I take it back I have to ride it back?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I'll need a ride home then."

"How did you get to the store to begin with?"

Seeing where this conversation was headed Lynzee grimaced and reluctantly said, "I got an Uber."

"Well then I guess you can get an Uber home too. I'll see you in a while and we'll talk about this more when you get home." Arizona left the driveway and headed into the two story townhouse they shared.

An hour later Lynzee walked in the house and headed straight upstairs to the master bedroom not bothering to stop by the kitchen where Arizona was. Arizona knew Lynzee was probably angry with her for making her take the motorcycle back but she'd have to be mad about it. Arizona wasn't going to back down from this one. Arizona heard the shower kick on upstairs and headed to her chair to read some medical journals.

Not long after, the shower turned off and Lynzee came back downstairs. She went to the refrigerator and started taking groceries out to make dinner.

"Are you going to come in here and talk to me?" Arizona asked from the living room.

Lynzee shut the refrigerator door and headed towards Arizona and sat opposite her.

"Well?" Arizona asked.

"Well what."

"Honey. Why did you buy a motorcycle?"

"Mid-life crisis?" Lynzee half-joked.

"You're not old enough to have a mid-life crisis." Arizona got up and sat down next to Lynzee and held her hand. "Is this your answer for not going back in the field? What, you're going to replace the adrenaline high you used to get by doing stupid shit like riding a motorcycle like an idiot? What's next? Skydiving? Bungee jumping? Cliff diving?"

Lynzee clenched her jaw shut trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Baby, I didn't want you to go back into the field because I didn't want something to happen to you. But if you're just going to replace that by doing stupid stuff on your own just to get that excited feeling back then..." she trailed off. Arizona waited for Lynzee to say something but she stayed quiet. "If you really are unhappy at Quantico then..." she hesitated, "then you have my blessing to go back into the field."

Lynzee turned her head towards Arizona slowly, "Really?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be unhappy. I shouldn't have asked you to not go back into the field. If you're ready to go back I support your decision 100 percent."

"Thank you, Arizona."

Arizona kissed Lynzee gently. "If you go back into the field, does that mean we're moving? And if so, where?"

"New York City."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back in business! I had a lot of personal stuff going on which was giving me intense writer's block. All of a sudden I got back into a groove and had to jot down the last two chapters that I thought would go nicely with this story. I think there's still a lot to tell between these two characters, but I'd like to hear from you too if you're reading. Any reviews or PMs about the story help keep my creative juices flowing! Thanks!**


	19. Confession is Good for The Soul

"Oh my God," Arizona said between breaths. "Right… Right there. Yeah. That's it." Arizona let out her earth shattering orgasm and pulled Lynzee up from between her thighs to relax on her chest. "Mmmmm my whole body tingles. I love how you do that to me."

Lynzee smiled as she traced her fingers down and back up Arizona's arm. "I love doing it to you too."

Arizona and Lynzee loved their new place in New York City. The two found a nice two bedroom townhouse in Greenwich Village which wasn't too far of a commute for either of them to go to work everyday. Arizona was happy she got to see Sofia just as much as she had back when they all lived back in Seattle. Lynzee was enjoying work much more now since having gone back in the field. The happy couple was counting down the days until they exchanged vows.

"Let's elope," Lynzee suddenly said looking up at Arizona.

"You're crazy!" Arizona giggled. "Oh, are you being serious?"

"Yeah, why not? We can," she thought for a moment as she was making this all up on the fly, "fly to Vegas… and… then fly onto Seattle and have a small reception type ceremony there! That way all of your friends back at Grey-Sloan can celebrate with you and we won't have to go through all this other hoop-la of wedding planning."

"What about your parents? Won't they be crushed? What about Callie and Sofia?"

"Well, Callie and Sofia could go with us I guess, well and Penny too of course. That would be perfect in the sense of them helping keep watch of Sofia while we're exchanging 'I dos' at the Chapel-o-Love while getting married by Elvis. As for my parents…"

"Your kidding right?! Please tell me you're kidding… I know I've been married before but I am _not_ getting married in any place called the 'Chapel-o-Love' or, sorry honey but, Elvis."

"Okay okay, and for the record I was half-kidding." Arizona gave her the look. "Totally kidding, I was kidding about the whole thing!" Lynzee laughed.

"We could elope here," Arizona offered. "Go to City Hall. Make it all official and then do all the reception stuff in Seattle like you said."

Lynzee smiled, "Yeah? You really want to elope, you'd be cool with that?"

Arizona smiled and turned Lynzee over so Arizona was on top of her. "Well…" Arizona began kissing down Lynzee's neck. "What do you think?" Arizona continued to kiss down Lynzee's body giving Lynzee a big affirmation to her question.

* * *

"Can we really call it eloping if we don't plan on doing it until Friday?" Lynzee asked as she was putting the final ingredients into the blender to make her protein shake.

"Well, we're only going to tell Callie and Penny beforehand, so I guess we could still consider it eloping. I'm going to text April today and tell her we're planning to visit over the weekend just to see everyone."

"She's going to be so mad when she finds out you got married and didn't tell her before hand."

"I know!" Arizona giggled. "When are you calling your parents?"

"I'll call them Friday when we get done at City Hall and tell them we'll stop by on our way back from Seattle."

"Sounds like a plan! I'm nervous all of a sudden!"

Lynzee smiled. "Regrets?"

"With you, never," Arizona said as she kissed Lynzee gently.

"Mmmm I'm going to remind you that in like 20 years," Lynzee said laughing as she reached down and grabbed Arizona's ass.

Arizona giggled, "You won't have to. I love you. You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I'm a 6."

"Not in my book."

Lynzee smiled, "I love you, Arizona. How do you think Callie will react?"

"I think she'll be okay with it. I mean, she seemed to take our engagement just fine." Arizona observed Lynzee's face which said she had more to say. "What? You don't agree?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me but, I think Callie is jealous of you. I mean, I know she's fine with us now after our rocky start but I think she's jealous that she met Penny before you and I met and her and Penny aren't engaged yet and we are. Maybe I'm wrong but that's just what I've been reading."

"I guess I could see that. I feel bad for Calllie. She definitely deserves someone better than Penny. Callie's problem is she's never been out of a relationship for a significant amount of time. She needs to just be alone for a while and enjoy being single."

Lynzee was making the same face as before. Arizona laughed, "What now? You don't agree with me on that either?"

Lynzee hesitated, "I... I've never been single..."

"What do you mean? You were single when we met?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

Lynzee squinted her eyes, "Well... Not exactly. I never cheated on you though I swear!"

"Go on."

Lynzee let out a breath with this new confession, "I was technically in a relationship with someone when I met you. But I broke it off quickly after we started dating!"

"How long had you been with this person?"

"A while."

"How long?"

Lynzee looked down, "Five years."

"Five _years_?!" Arizona exclaimed. "Wait a minute." She thought for a moment. "You once said you almost married someone else. Is this that someone?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! Why have we never talked about this?! Why did you keep this from me?!"

"Arizona, it's not a big deal! I never told you cause it didn't change how I felt about you. I never cheated on you. She wasn't even in Seattle. We met when I lived in New York before and we tried a long distance thing and it didn't work out. I was miserable. I felt trapped. The only reason I kept it going on for so long was because I was selfish and didn't want to be the dumper. I tried so hard to get this chick to dump me and she wouldn't budge. I cheated on her more times than I care to admit and she still wouldn't break up with me! But once I met you... God you were like a breath of fresh air. When I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I... I immediately broke up with her. I told her I couldn't do the distance thing."

"What about now though? Is she still in New York?"

"As far as I know, yeah. But it doesn't matter. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. Not her. Trust me, her and I were over way before I met you. I just didn't have enough guts to break up with her. I was a chicken shit and a douchebag."

"Trust you? Lynz, how do you expect me to trust you when you don't open up to me about things in your life."

"Come on, Arizona. You don't mean that. Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"I'm your rebound!" Arizona shouted.

"No, it was never like that."

"If you've never been on your own, then how do you know you won't get bored with me in a few years?!"

"Because everything is different with you! Your strengths are my weaknesses. You're like my missing jigsaw piece. We just, fit together. Like we're meant to be."

"Does she know you're back in New York?"

"I would imagine so. We're still Facebook friends."

"Do you still talk?"

"I haven't talked to her since after the bombing in Seattle. She had seen it on the news and heard about the unnamed FBI Agents and immediately thought of me. She tried to call me I guess but, since my phone was damaged in the blast she wasn't able to get through so she left me a message on Facebook. I contacted her back sometime after to let her know I was still alive."

"How could you keep all this from me."

"Arizona, had I known how important it would have been to you to know I would have absolutely no doubt about it told you. I just didn't think it was attractive of me to talk about my ex. The day you asked me if we were exclusive, I didn't lie then. I had broken things off well before then. I'm sorry it's never come up until now. But I have never been more sure in my life that I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you. I've never lied to you, baby. I love you."

Arizona sighed, "I love you too. What if she wants to see you now that you're back in town?"

"I don't know, New York City is a pretty big town. I think I might be able to avoid her. Plus I don't really think she'll want to see me."

"Do you want to see her?"

"No. Of course not. I'm not kidding when I say I was suffocating when I was with her. When I broke it off, she went nuts. She was obsessively calling me, I had to block her number. And then I kept getting these voicemails. She gave me a panic attack cause she wouldn't stop calling me at work. I had to contact my partner back here in New York to stop by her place and tell her to lay off or the government would press charges. It was a side of her I'd never seen before and I'd never want to see again." A moment passed, "Please don't let this change your mind about Friday."

Arizona took a breath, "Well it was definitely some unexpected news but, no. It hasn't changed my mind. I was just surprised, is all. Is there anything else you need to tell me before we get married? I mean, we might as well lay it all on the table now."

Lynzee smiled, "No, there is nothing else, I promise."

"You sure? You're Italian, you're not secretly in the mob or something are you?"

Lynzee's face went stone cold, "I told you when we first met I was a hitman. You're onto me. She knows too much!" Lynzee smiled and immediately moved in on Arizona tickling her for suggesting such a ludicrous idea.


	20. Goin' To the Chapel of Love

Arizona and Lynzee waited patiently in line at City Hall to get their marriage license and get put on the list of weddings for the day.

"Next!" the clerk yelled.

Arizona and Lynzee moved one step closer and were now the next couple in line.

"Are you nervous?" Lynzee asked as she smiled at her bride-to-be.

"Just excited!" Arizona smiled brightly.

"Me too." Lynzee smiled back. Suddenly her smile faded and her face went serious.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked. Arizona started to look around wondering if Lynzee had seen something suspicious. She started to get worried about her surroundings and clung to Lynzee as she attempted to see what Lynzee was seeing.

"It's…"

Arizona whispered, "Are we in danger?"

Lynzee broke her stare and looked at Arizona and hugged her to comfort her, "No silly, it's nothing like that its just… the clerk… is my ex."

Arizona's eyed widened and looked at the clerk. "Um, okay, what do we do? Do you want to leave?"

"What? We've been in line all morning, and we got here first thing." Lynzee signed, "This is not going to be fun. I feel sick."

"Well she has to do her job babe, it's not like she can just deny us because of some past you guys have."

"Right. You're right. It'll be fine."

"Next!" the clerk yelled again.

Arizona and Lynzee moved forward to the counter. Lynzee kept her head down trying not to make eye contact.

"Hi! We'd like to get our marriage license!" Arizona exclaimed in her most bubbly cheerful voice she could manage.

"Oh. My. Gawd." The clerk said covering her mouth.

Lynzee looked up and made eye contact. "Hi, Dani."

"What are you doing here?! I can't believe it's you! Oh my gawd lemme look at you! You look amazing! I saw you on tv you know."

"Thanks. Yeah. Well we're just here to get our marriage license like my fiancé said. Sorry, I know this is probably awkward."

"Well yeah it's a little awkward, and I hate to have to tell ya I can't get you that marriage license."

Lynzee furrowed her brow, "Why not?!"

"Hi, Dani? Is it?" Arizona interjected before Lynzee lost her temper. "Listen if you're not comfortable with doing it I'm sure you could expedite us to another clerk who would be happy to, or we can have your Supervisor do it?"

"Look doll it's not what you think, obviously. I can't issue a marriage license to someone who is already married."

"What?!" Arizona and Lynzee yelled at the same time.

"What are you talking about?!" Lynzee asked Dani, lowering her voice.

"Hon, I'm a little offended you don't remember, but I understand cause you had all that trauma. But babe, when you left NY before, you left your wife here. Me, if that's not obvious."

Arizona was looking at Lynzee and back at Dani skeptically. Had Lynzee been lying to her this whole time. It couldn't be.

"That's preposterous!" Lynzee said. "I think I would remember being married." Although doubt was starting to enter Lynzee's own mind. Had she been married and just couldn't remember. "Okay then if we were married where is your ring? Where is MY ring. Arizona I never had a ring right? No, don't even answer that. I'm not entertaining this idea. Dani, if we're supposedly married where's the record of that? You work in this office provide me some evidence if you're not going to issue us the license we came here for."

"I would love to babe but that's not my department. You'll have to go down the hall and to the right to the vital statistics records."

"I want to speak to your Supervisor" Arizona said calmly.

"Sure, no problem." Dani said as she walked away.

"Arizona she's lying. There's no way."

"If she's as crazy as you said then you're probably right."

"Probably? So you don't believe me?" Lynzee was hurt.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think Lynz. You kept the fact that you were even with her from me up until recently so what am I to think now?"

"If I knew I was married I wouldn't have even brought you here today!"

"So you're entertaining the idea yourself that you might actually be married."

Lynzee thought for a moment. "I don't know what to think. I'm really confused right now. She's not right. She can't be right. I have no memory of us getting married. I didn't have any other symptoms of amnesia from the thing in Seattle so why this one thing. I don't buy it. She's full of shit. She's just trying to get me back into her life again."

"Hi I'm Yvonne, Danielle's Supervisor. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, we came here to get a marriage license and we're being denied by your clerk." Arizona said calmly.

"Danielle, could you come here please?" Yvonne said turning back to Dani who was standing against the wall.

"Yes?" Dani said approaching the group.

"This couple told me you're denying them a marriage license is that true?"

"Yes but I cannot legally issue them one, because one of them is still married."

"Well, that seems to be the issue then. Danielle is right. We cannot issue new marriage licenses until both parties are free from the previous marriage."

"I'm not married though!" Lynzee yelled.

"Please lower your voice," Yvonne said calmly. "Danielle, why do you think one of them is married?"

"Because she," Dani pointed to Lynzee, "is married to me."

"I am not!" Lynzee exclaimed.

"Ma'am I'm only going to ask you one more time to keep your voice down or else I'll ask a deputy to have you removed."

Lynzee gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Ma'am," Arizona interjected, "Are you able to pull up some record of this marriage? We were instructed to go to vital statistics but we've already been in line all morning and we would like to get this resolved as quickly as possible."

"Very well." Yvonne began typing into the computer system. "Danielle what is your full name?"

"Danielle Elizabeth Miller. Maiden name Olsen."

Lynzee's eyed widened. "You changed your name to mine?!"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Of course I did. We talked about it and you said it would be a hassle to get your credentials changed, so I changed my name instead."

Lynzee shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You're making all of this up!"

"Here it is." Yvonne said turning the screen so Arizona and Lynzee could see. Sure enough there was a record with Dani and Lynzee's names, DOBs, SSNs and marriage date.

Lynzee glared up at Dani. "What have you done?! Those records are fake!"

Arizona quietly turned and walked away with tears in her eyes without Lynzee noticing.

"Oh please, honey, I am not that talented." Dani said. "Look I have to get back to work, why don't you stop by tonight and we'll talk about it some more?"

"I'm not going to talk about it some more with you! I want a divorce! Immediately! How do we do that?"

"I'm not divorcing you."

"What?! You can't just not divorce me! You made this all up to begin with."

"Look, I'm going to cut you some slack because of what you went through, but it does hurt me that you won't acknowledge that we are married. I'm your wife, and I was absolutely fine with you going out to Seattle to better your career, but the plan was for you to come back so we could be together. Not for you to fall in love with someone else and just pretend you and I never happened. Then the bombing happened and I don't blame you for not remembering but what about me Lynzee? How do you think it makes me feel to see you with another woman."

As Dani was going through her monologue Lynzee turned to Arizona who she realized was gone. Lynzee looked all around and realized Arizona was nowhere to be found.

"I'll deal with you later!" Lynzee said to Dani as she ran out of City Hall.

Lynzee looked up and down the streets of New York. Arizona was gone.


End file.
